Crescent Moon
by This is a story all about how
Summary: StilesxScott After a night at Scott's house and meeting Caitlin at a rave, Stiles begins to question his sexuality and feelings for Scott. The story also follows the two best friends and their attempts to just generally be okay despite what they've gone through. (Could turn M? Depends on how to story flows)
1. Crescent Moon

**Added (Feb 1st 2014) Hey all, just wanted to say I probs won't be updating until next _Teen Wolf_ episode, see you then! ^_^**

Chapter One: _He's my best friend. He always has been. _

Scott lay in bed breathing calmly in his sleep. He hadn't had a good rest for a while, usually he just huffed and puffed thinking about that monster inside him. Tonight though, he slept quietly in a dreamless sleep.

_The True Alpha._

That's what everyone called him. Even Stiles said it. Sometimes Scott would have nightmares of monsters killing his classmates in school, or his mom, or his dad. By the time the dream ended he'd realize the monster was him, always him. Some nights he'd stay up thinking about Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Stiles-everyone at risk. The people in his life that were on the verge of a mental break down or constant threat of death kept increasing. And… Kira.

Scott jumped in his sleep at the sound of a thud on the porch roof. His eyes glowed red in his startled wake. He tried to suppress his power as he rose from his covers and crept closer to the window. Suddenly it flew open and a figure rolled into the room with some cursing.

"Stiles! What are you doing?!" Scott demanded in a hushed voice with his claws exposed.

Stiles looked up with a weary smile. At the sight of Scott's eyes he seemed a bit intimidated. "Scott, calm down, it's okay. We-we used to do this all the time before…" Stiles grimaced. "Scott, you're eyes are glowing, come on, you're okay, you can control it." Stiles looked down at Scott's hand gulping, but then back up at Scott in total confidence. "You're going to be alright."

Scott breathed out, closing his eyes, retracting his claws. "I'm so afraid I'm going to lose control one day. I keep dreaming about it." He sat on his bed weakly.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles said, sitting next to him.

"So what's up, why'd you come here?" Scott asked Stiles.

"I… I didn't want to sleep tonight so I… I kinda missed just coming into your room, pulling pranks, and going after my dad's late night cases."

Scott chuckled, "Yeah, we were pretty dumb. We didn't even know werewolves were out there, we could have been killed." He said with a grin.

"I can't believe you're smiling at that-" Stiles said suppressing his own laughter.

"Shut up." They both went quite for a while, their smiles fading. "Why didn't you want to sleep?" Scott asked.

"Sleep just brings nightmares." He shrugged. "I wake up exhausted. I figure its better being exhausted without the vivid fear."

Scott frowned reluctantly thinking about his one night of peaceful sleep being interrupted. He didn't say anything to Stiles though, who had enough to worry about. Scott put an arm around Stiles, "What are we gonna do?" His head hung on his shoulders. Stiles didn't say anything. "What…" Scott began, looking up at Stiles, "are we gonna do, huh?"

Stiles was startled by the intensity in Scott's glossy eyes. His mouth hung open just a bit, trying to find words, anything to break the silence and bring back his breath. "I… I don't… I don't know." Stiles stammered. He looked down into his hands frustrated. "I used to…" he choked on his words, "I used to always know. Always." He thought about his sudden dyslexia, a small hope returned when he remembered being able to read the words in the rearview mirror. "I don't… I really don't know, but-" Stiles looked up at Scott now, "we'll get through this." Stiles said, putting his hand on Scott's knee. "We'll get through it." He said, patting it reassuringly.

Scott smiled back trusting Stiles as he always had and probably always would. "You're my best friend, you know that?" Scott said.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat as he watched his friend's face in the crescent moonlight. "Yeah, always." He said back with a tired smile.

"You really should sleep though." Scott said, still smiling but obviously worried.

Stiles shook his head, looking away and slouching a bit. Scott's hand fell back onto the bed as he lay down on it. His fingers went to his hair as he soothed himself quietly. A sigh came out of Stiles as he leaned back on the bed with Scott. Their feet both touched the ground where the moonlight came in. It stretched from their legs to the closed door of Scott's room.

"I wish… things would go back to normal. Us just sitting on the bench in lacrosse being stupid high schoolers." Scott said. Stiles' hands which were folded over his stomach rose with his deep breath.

"Yeah, the loss in our investment has kind of outweighed the gains." Stiles said, turning his head up at Scott.

"Ha, you sound like our economics class." Scott said, turning back to Stiles. Scott sighed, "I hope I don't flunk out of high school." He sighed looking back up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, me too, I can't even read properly."

"Yeah, that panic attack you had last time really scared me."

"Yeah… sorry."

"No, it's fine, as long as you're okay. I don't mind." Scott said lifting his head to look Stiles in the eye. Stiles didn't look back but said thank you. Scott's head was still in the air as he searched his friend's eyes. He shifted so that he now lay on his side. "Stiles, seriously, I'd do it again and again for you. You're my-"

"-bestfriend." Stiles interrupted.

"Yeah." Scott said, a bit surprised, he lay back down.

"I wish we could run away…" Stiles said after some silence, "to a place where school didn't matter, fucking monster ki-" Stiles looked quickly up at Scott, "-I didn't mean monster-"

"No it's fine, I know you did. I mean, it makes sense you'd think of me that way." Scott said, eyes on the ceiling.

"No- I didn't mean- Scott I didn't-"

"Dude, it's okay." Scott said, looking down at Stiles, "It's okay."

Stiles turned away from Scott feeling a bit ashamed. "I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," Scott said earnestly, "it's okay, so where would we run away to."

Stiles looked up at Scott who was looking back up at the ceiling. "Uhm…" Stiles began, eyes fixed on Scott. He sucked up some air and looked up at the ceiling as well. "We could…"

"Go to the beach." Scott said.

Stiles looked up at him. Scott was chuckling.

"Uh- yeah, we could go to the beach or-"

"-move to China."

"Uhm… ye-"

"Or Japan, watch out for their wasabi though, I had it the other night and it is _hot_." Scott tried not to laugh while remembering dinner with Kira.

"Hey this is my-"

"I thought it was guacamole." Scott started laughing softly. "So dumb…"

Stiles watched him grow sleepy. "Where'd you have sushi?" Stiles asked, edging himself closer.

"Uhm, Kira's house."

"Oh."

"Yeah I met her parents. I used chopsticks!" Looking up at Stiles, Scott laughed a little, "Well I tried to. I'm really bad at using them though."

"I'm not surprised." Stiles said falling back on the bed a bit disappointed.

"We ended up eating pizza."

"Failure huh?" Stiles asked uninterested.

"Well, the food was interesting, I just, well I'd never had raw _fish_ before so… I don't know, I feel kind of bad now. I had a hard time swallowing."

Stiles chuckled thinking about that, looking up mischievously, "I bet they hate you now."

"What- no- why?" Scott stammered lifting his head to look at Stiles.

"Well, Asian food is a very important aspect of Asian life." Stiles said matter-of-factly looking away. "They probably think you're inferior for their daughter, you'll never date her." He said satisfied.

Scott didn't say anything as he hit his head back on the bed. "Damn."

Stiles' grin turned to a frown as his groan turned into, "ahhh I'm just kidding." Stiles said, turning on his side towards Scott. "They probably like you just fine." He tapped his finer on Scott's chest on "fine." He felt a bit guilty about what he said. He always tried to think about what's best for Scott. Suddenly he remembered when Scott had a full blown make out session with Lydia. _Why am I thinking about that now!_ Stiles crossed his arms and fell back on his back.

"I think I like her."

He knew it was coming but it still nipped at his heart a bit. "Yeah, well she seems nice." Stiles felt himself grow tired, he forced his eyes shut hard as he concentrated on staying awake. "Ugh!" He said, sitting up and facing Scott, leaning over him a bit. "This conversation is _boring _me, can we move onto something _else?_ I'm falling asleep here!"

"Dude, shut up, my mom's sleeping!" Scott said sitting up and forcing Stiles to move back a bit.

Stiles struggled to keep his eyes up at Scott and not linger on his lips. "Right." He noticed the small space between them and leaned back a bit more. "Right, sorry."

The two of them sighed together for probably the tenth sigh that night. They chuckled at their unison. Stiles thought of Lydia while looking at the crescent light on the floor. "My dad, I think he believes all this crap, but… I don't know, it's hard for him. He can't really do anything about it. And he, I hate him having to come into my room when I can finally move from fucking _sleep paralysis_. I hate- I just- I feel so useless."

Scott listened in silence.

"Shit, talking about dads, what's up with yours?"

Scott rolled his neck with his hands extended behind him. "Ah, nothing. I wish he'd leave already, he's making things more complicated. And I see it stressing out my mom too. They hate each other, I don't know why they got together in the first place. At least they're civil about it." Scott groaned in frustration and rolled up behind Stiles. At this, Stiles leaned back on Scott's warm torso. Scott sprawled out a bit, relaxing and slowly breathing. Stile's looked down at Scott who looked surprisingly defenseless compared to his actual capabilities. He gazed lovingly at his best friend and let out a breath of air, leaning further into the giant pup behind him. His arms fell behind Scott's back and Stiles looked back at Scott again. He wanted to lean in, he wanted to-"Sometimes I feel so lucky having you as my best friend." Scott said.

Stiles stopped, breathless, surprised by his temptation. He jerked his head back and said "me too… me too bud." He let his hand go through Scott's hair while he watched the ceiling. Underneath him, he felt Scott push his back away a bit, moving his legs a little farther from Stiles. Stilinski took it as an excuse to move closer and slouch a bit more. As his side got closer to Scott's sweatpants, the werewolf pushed a bit farther away. Stiles looked at Scott a bit confused, but Scott had hidden his face under his arms like he was trying to sleep. Stiles blushed and looked away, letting go of Scott's hair and running his fingers through his own. How could Scott look adorable? He was a freaking werewolf! It was a bit unfair. Stiles pushed Scott who quickly rolled onto his stomach, not saying anything. Stiles rolled onto the bed next to him, also on his stomach. "Scott come on, don't go to sleep. Stay up with me." Scott moaned in protest. "Scott, come one, please?" Stiles felt a bit panicked, afraid that his nightmares would catch up with him.

"Stiles, shut up, it'll be okay, I'm here, come on." Scott pulled him closer by the waist. "Now go to sleep," he grumbled with closed eyes. His ears were red and his face was just a bit flushed. Stiles' eyes fluttered as he watched Scott, they were so close now. It wasn't like it was the first time Stilinski had slept over at Scott's house, they'd done it a lot more before, especially before Scott went wolf but…. Stiles' eyes calmed as he quietly watched Scott whose face continued to turn red. "Stiles…"

"… yeah?"

"Stop staring at me." Scott said, eyes still closed.

"Ah-ri-right, sorry, looking away now." Stiles turned his head to face the window, but didn't shift to his side. He didn't really want to give Scott an excuse to retract his arm. _Oh come on_ Stiles thought as his face turned red. He pushed his crotch embarrassedly into the bed to make sure it couldn't be seen. _You've slept with him before, why now? _Thank god Stiles was lying down on his stomach and not his back. Stiles awkwardly looked back at Scott who was also laying on his stomach with his face red in the darkness. Stilinski stopped breathing at the soft tickle of Scott's exhale on his shoulder and neck.

"Sti-" Scott began.

"I'm not look-" Scott opened his eyes. They were dark and agitated, almost defensive. "Well I was going to close my e-" There was a flash of… an odd softness in Scott's eyes that startled Stiles' breathing. He quickly closed his eyes, but didn't turn away this time. Scott shifted and moved his arm. Stilinksi's eyebrows suppressed their disappointment as he clenched his jaw expecting Scott to pull away. Instead, Scott slid his hand up Stiles' back a bit so that he moved closer up. His breath was now on Stiles' chin and barely touched the human's exposed collarbone. Well Stiles wasn't going to be able to sleep now. When Scott sounded like he was asleep, Stiles opened his long lashes again and watched the crescent moonlight crawl on his face and disappear behind the forest. The room turned blue, orange, pink, as the sky turned to day. Stiles stayed up thinking of many things that night, but as morning sunk into the bedroom, his heavy eyes began to fall.

When Stiles finally fell asleep, Scott began to wake with morning light kissing his face. The first image he saw was Stiles. He let out a breath in expectant happiness. He didn't really want to get up and came closer to Stiles so that their noses were almost touching and lay on his side. He made sure to keep his waist away from Stiles again so his morning wood wouldn't wake him. Scott's shifting movements moved the bed making Stiles moan as his sleep tried to keep him. Scott lifted his head and watched his friend as he instinctively moved closer to Scott's warm body in his slumber. Stiles' hand flopped over Scott's back and grabbed his shirt. Scott didn't move, not even to breath. _Finally_ Scott said with a little sigh of relief, _some peaceful sleep_. He couldn't help but smile for his friend.

And then… of course… the alarm. Stiles shot up, still half asleep, "wh-what's happening."

"Nothing, it's my phone's alarm."

"Well it's fucking annoying." Stiles said grabbing the front of Scott's shirt and digging his head into his chest.

"Yeah-" Scott began before the both of them froze.

"It's because I just woke up." Stiles said, blushing.

"Yeah, mine too." Scott spat out. The both of them turned away before Scott climbed over Stiles to turn off the alarm clock. Stiles looked up at him as he did, expecting something different from Scott, and then cursing himself in his head for his imagination. Scott's mom opened the door just as Scott turned off the alarm. Scott froze with his body across Stiles, phone in his hand, and Stiles just kind of crawled up in a ball.

"Uhm… good morning Stiles, I didn't know you slept over last night."

The both of them sat up with their backs straight next to each other. "Good morning Mrs. McCall." Stiles replied, fully awake now. "I was uh- we- we had a research project to do, so I just came over to work on it with him."

"_Ms._ McCall, good to hear you boys are still doing homework. I was afraid I was going to have to have another talk with Scott… honestly I'd feel a bit guilty seeing what you two boys have been through." She said with a frown. "I'm glad you guys are still taking school seriously."

"Y-yeah, of course," Scott stammered in together with Stiles' "Yeah of- of course. Of course."

"Well, come on down boys, get ready then." She was about to close the door but suddenly stopped, "by the way, Scott, do you know what happened to Isaac? I don't think he came home last night." None of them knew about the mysterious attack that occurred earlier in the night.

"What-" Stiles began but then remembered that Isaac had been sleeping over at the McCall's since he didn't live with Derek or his late father anymore. He found himself wishing he could be the one that lived here with the McCalls.

"No, I don't." Scott said, still sitting on the bed.

"Well…" his mom said. Then her eyes grew wide, "Oh well, I guess teenagers do- uhm, well he probably," she waved her hand in front of her face, "uhm never mind, he, you don't have to tell me."

"What…?" Scott began as she left the room, turning to Stiles. "What's she thinking, he doesn't even talk to any girls besides…"

_Oh great, he's only going to think about Allison now._ Stiles tried to hide his involuntary rolling of the eyes by turning away. Stiles was a good friend and didn't think little of any of Scott's problem, but it was getting harder and harder to be okay with Scott's ex. His ability to control himself was becoming weaker everyday as he felt himself getting more unstable and he didn't really want Scott to get crushed over and over again by Allison when he already had so much to worry about. "Scott, just let it go." He said, not looking at him. It also just made him frustrated to think about Scott and any other girl more recently. Kira. Kira was good for him, he'd get over Allison and she'd make him happy. _I could make him happy too._ Stiles thought, but then shook his head. _We're best friends. I can't make it weird. That'd just be more stress to both of us. Make it wei-wait why would I make anything weird, it's not like I like him as more than a-_ He remembered the way his heart fluttered next to Scott last night.

Shocked he said, "Wow, I think I actually had some decent sleep last night."

Scott didn't say anything with his clenched fists and tight jaw. Stiles cocked his head back before rolling onto his feet. "Dude, let it go, she can date whoever-"

"She broke up with me because I was a werewolf, and now she's _with _another werewolf?!" He looked mad, but at least he wasn't turning wolf. In all honesty, he wasn't really all that mad about it, but for some reason he felt like he should be so he acted like he was.

"Don't worry about it, we don't even know what happened. Let's not jump to conclusions." Stiles said, leaning back and opening his arms, "okay? Don't worry, be happy!" He chuckled and slapped Scott's back. "Now come on, we're going to be l- oh shit, I've got to go home and change."

"I think you have some clothes here from when you used to sleep over more often."

"Oh yeah, I used to stash extra ones here 'cause I'd just randomly come over. Are my pajamas here too?" Stiles asked moving over to the closet towards his left before turning to face the wall.

"Yeah I think so."

"Uh…"

"What," Scott asked, leaning over his legs and then pushing off them to stand. He ruffled his hair and pulled a towel from the floor onto his shoulder.

"I think I grew." Stiles said, looking over his shoulder at Scott with a dumb open-mouthed grin. "I don't think I'll fit in this anymore." He had a shirt outstretched in front of him. Looking back on it he said, "Well, I guess it'll be fine, just a little tight." He turned his head at it before rummaging around for some pants.

Scott sighed and went to take a shower. As he turned the knob on, he realized he'd forgotten to bring his clothes for the day. He headed back with a towel around his waist to his room. "Coming in." He announced as he did just that. Stiles looked over his shoulder and gave naked Scott a once over just before tripping backwards, pants around his waist and topless. "Ah, sorry."

"Nah, its fine." Stiles quickly threw his jeans over his pants and faced away from Scott.

Scott couldn't help but feel a bit of awkwardness in the air. He shook his head and ignored it, grabbing some clothes and looking back at Stiles' back. "Are those…" He began, looking at the bit of boxers poking out of Stiles' pants, "…mine?"

"Huh-what?" Stiles peeked from under the shirt he was trying to put on and quickly looked down at where Scott was looking. "Oh-uh yeah, well I didn't want to go commando- I mean, I'll wash them-"

Scott breathed out a laugh, "Never mind, just keep them."

"No I'll wash them, don't you trust my washing abilities?" Stiles said, his head coming through the opening of his shirt.

"No, its fine just keep them." And with that Scott headed back into the shower.

When he came down stairs, Stiles was eating cereal. For an instant, Scott saw little Stiles there chewing loudly and laughing with his hyper morning energy. "'Sup" Stiles said to his best friend's entrance.

Scott breathed out "Nothing much, just got out of the shower. You know the rest."

"Ha right," Stiles said looking into his cereal. Mama McCall watched them with curious eyes as she pulled out some orange juice. "Alright boys, let's go, I don't want you guys to be late for school."

"We're not gonna be la-"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to take a long shower, now come on, hurry up and eat your cereal."

The human got in his jeep and the werewolf hopped on his dirt bike, both feeling a little different than the day before.


	2. Absolutely, do you?

Stiles didn't really know what to do as he stood by himself in the classroom. He was beginning to suspect that maybe he wasn't as stable as he originally thought. He knew he'd been slipping but… what if the one who was manipulating Barrow, the person who Stiles thought was probably from school… was him?

Immediately Stiles thought of Scott, the person he could trust. At remembering Scott though, he remembered Caitlin.

"So you also like boys."

"Absolutely. Do you?" She'd asked. _Do you?_ Stiles hadn't answered the question. He shook his head, he had to focus. There was a murderer on the loose and someone who might be guiding him… someone that could have been Stiles himself. Frustrated, Stiles grabbed at the front of his hair and then quickly let it go before putting the chalk back down. He saw his handwriting next to the informant… what did it mean? What could Stiles make of it? Could he be the one that ordered Kira's death…?

He needed to be absolutely sure.

x

Scott looked around the room empty of its party-goers but full of frightened people in early morning. Someone was missing.

"Where's Stiles?" He asked, looking around.

Kira, along with everyone else, scanned the room. Isaac left in search of him. Timidly, the kitsune guarded girl crept up to Scott. "Maybe he left with that girl he met?" She suggested reassuringly. Scott couldn't help but feel panicked though he appreciated her attempt to comfort him.

"Maybe…" He didn't think it was impossible, but… Scott checked his phone and texted Stiles just to be sure. Anxiously he waited as Isaac came back while the others tried to make sense of what happened. "He's not here." Isaac said before looking at Allison meaningfully. _We need to tell them_. He said with his eyes. Allison tried calling her dad again.

x

Stiles, frustrated, sat against the wall and breathed out shakily. A sense of helplessness crawled into his insecurities. Was this even real? Could he be losing his control, were his dreams taking over his mind? He could feel it, a panic attack, rising as his head began to spin. He could feel his uncertainty, his stability, falling out of his hands. _What, I read it in a book somewhere_ he heard Lydia say. He held his breath. _Voluntary apnea_. Even surrounded by air? Just as he was on the verge of blacking out, he felt a calmness rush over him as he suppressed the noisy electric static in his chest. He realized he was on the floor now, but his eyes were unable to focus.

Weakly, he tried to push himself off the ground. He found himself trembling and gasping for air, a bit surprised though he knew he should have expected it.

_Useless. _

_ Helpless._

He found himself wanting Scott. _No!_ He needed to be useful to Scott! There was plenty on his friend's plate already. He sighed in a shattered breath reaching out for the warmth he felt the night before. _Another sleepless night _he though as he realized day light had entered the classroom. He chuckled to himself and his ironic success. Grabbing the edge of the chalkboard, he tried to stand himself up feeling his legs shake but refusing to fall. He made himself stand tall. "Come on Stiles, get up, you can do this, just _get up_." He demanded of himself. He felt a flurry of that white static in his chest again and with all his might suppressed it before it took a hold of him, breathing heavily and slinking back onto the floor again, grabbing at his chest as if he could push it away with his own hands. "_Get up_." He demanded of himself. Finally reaching his jeep after standing and throwing his head into the air, he made his way home and quietly crept to his room. He didn't know if his dad was asleep or at work already, but he decided it'd be better that way. In all honesty, he was just glad he made it home without panicking on the road.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket and onto his dresser he changed out of his clothes, stopping every so often to smile at the shirt he'd picked up, the boxers that were now his, and the jeans he was borrowing. _Absolutely. Do you?_

Did he? Why was he even asking himself this, he did didn't he? He… he liked… S- _he has too much to worry about_. Stiles had to put Scott's happiness first. Scott was the one who had a life changing event that literally changed his species. It was Stiles' fault after all. If he'd never taken Scott out that night… Besides, Scott was his best friend, his partner for life, he didn't want to see him suffer more than he already was. Stiles hated being by himself. His thoughts would catch up to him. In school there were people to distract him, conversations to respond to, and teachers to learn from (when he wasn't blanking out). Where was Scott? Stiles' checked his phone then and noticed the missed calls and texts. He grinned at his buddy feeling remembered. Just then, his phone began to ring, "Stiles?" His face beamed at the sound of Scott's voice saying his name.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked forcing a cough and pulling his hand down his face. _Calm down._ He ordered.

"Where'd you go last night?" Scott's voice asked over the phone.

_The key_. Stiles' froze. What if Stiles was the one doing this? That would mean he can't control himself… what if he ended up killing Sc-

"Stiles?"

"Wh-yeah, uhm I was-"

There was a chuckle at the other end of the line. "Oh I see, nice." He said half-laughing.

It felt as if a knife cut straight up into Stiles' heart before the beating muscle was grabbed and thrown straight into the pit of his stomach.

"Who was she anyway?" Scott asked, chuckling.

"Huh?" Stiles tried to understand before it hit him. "What-no we didn't-" Stiles stammered, remembering Caitlin.

"You didn't?" Stiles could almost hear Scott grinning. "Oh, well okay-look, Derek came back and ended the party. These weird shadow people came out of nowhere and attacked us like ninjas." Scott gulped remembering how they seemed unbeatable and were targeting them. They might come after Scott tonight, only daylight seemed to stop them. "I'm glad you weren't there. It was… pretty scary." Stiles could hear Allison's voice in the background.

"My dad's not picking up his phone."

"Screw it Allison, we need to tell them." Isaac's voice appeared.

"Tell us what?" Derek demanded.

Stiles asked anxiously into the phone, "What's going on?"

"Look, just get here quick, okay?" Scott told Stiles.

"Okay." Stiles put his hand on his hip and shifted his feet. Looking up he said, "Be right there," feeling useful and needed while he roused his energy.

By the time Stiles got there, Allison had left and so only Isaac was there to explain how he got marked while shuddering and remembering the icy touch the shadow warriors left behind. No one really knew where to go from there though. Derek said he'd ask his uncle.

Stiles tried to give his full attention to them all. It was easier than standing in the classroom. Somehow being surrounded by all this insanity seemed to keep him sane. "Hey, are you okay?" Scott asked Stiles who was off guard.

_Do you?_ Caitlin's face appeared before him. "Uhm, yeah." _Do you?_ Her eyes searching before she laughed to herself and kissed him. His head began to swim. "I'm just kind of tired, partied until the sun rose kind of thing." Stiles said with a chuckle.

"Oh no!" Kira said suddenly. "I have to get back home! My parents didn't know I left last night!"

Scott looked back at her and reassuringly responded, "I'll take you back, don't worry, come on." She seemed reluctant after seeing a new side of Scott last night, but then she remembered how accepting he'd been of her. Preparing herself with many questions, she nodded and followed him.

How could Scott seem so calm even after such a disaster of a night? Stiles watched his best friend and smiled knowing that Scott definitely deserved to be a True Alpha. Although Stiles sometimes wished he could reverse what he'd done, he was glad that Scott was at least recognized for how truly special he was. As the two of them walked out of Derek's apartment, Stiles let his head drop and nodded to himself, trying to keep up his energy despite the sudden lack of it before turning around to face everyone who was left. A tiredness sunk onto his shoulders now, no longer feeling the strength he had before standing next to Scott. _Do you?_

Derek was off bickering with Isaac about Allison and them keeping secrets. "It's not _my fault_!" Isaac yelled back, "I _wanted _to tell you guys but-"

"What?! The _werewolf_ hunter told you not to say anything so you _listened?!"_

"Hey, we can _trust_ them!" Isaac yelled back.

At seeing how heated Derek was getting, Stiles figured it was about time he interrupted. As he made his way, he noticed the twins huddled together, not listening to anyone and just trying to… stay warm? "Hey guys…" Stiles began towards the yapping wolves.

"_What?!"_ They spat at him.

"What happened to them? Not that I'm worried, but they look kind of-"

"Those _things_ did!" Derek yelled and then turned back to glare at Isaac. The tall wolf shoved Derek with his shoulder as he pushed past him and towards them.

"Mr. Argent got me to recover by making me turn." Derek didn't say anything, having already known that turning would stop the intense chill. Yelling at them and hitting them, Isaac shocked them back from their shivering states. "There, better."

Derek was leaning over the three of them on the floor, looking ready to begin his argument again. Stiles figured it was now or never.

"Okay guys, time to leave the adult here and return to our crazy youth lives." Stiles said patting Aidan's body art. "let's go, time for school."

"_School_?" Aidan almost growled at Stiles.

"Hey, calm down." Ethan growled back at Aidan. "They go through this all the time and show up every day, if you don't want to go to school then just stay in and…" Ethan watched his brother still shivering, but not because he was cold. "Let's go home." He said, helping his brother up and heading out.

The three left behind watched them go before Stiles patted Isaac's back. "Come on, let's go."

"_I_ want to sleep in."

"_Come_ on, _let's_ go." He said trying to get him out of the door before Derek could start yelling again. Stiles looked over his shoulder to check on him, but the blue-eyed werewolf just stood with his head low as if he were lost in thought.

"Beacon Hills…" Stiles heard Derek say to himself. "A Beacon for monsters…" As Stiles walked past the giant sliding door, he saw Derek jerk his head in frustration away from them.

x

Allison didn't show up to school. The twins weren't seen on campus. Isaac couldn't be found after leaving Stiles, either because he went to check up on Allison or decided to sleep in at the McCall house while no one was expected home. Kira showed up at school a bit shaken and couldn't look her dad in the eye. It seemed Kira's absence didn't go unnoticed and she couldn't find a way to explain what had really happened. Scott watched her worriedly as Stiles watched him and glanced back at Kira every so often. Occasionally he'd look back at Lydia who, as usual, was pretty decent in being alright no matter what happened to her. She seemed a bit unsettled though, a bit agitated. Stiles looked down and away, tapping his pen on his desk before leaning over it, trying to get himself to listen to his teacher. He kept thinking about the new creatures though… shadow people? He looked over at Scott to see how he was doing, but as soon as his eyes met Scott's face he remembered _Absolutely. Do you?_

Scott looked back at Stiles with a bit of curious concern. Stiles looked away and back at the front of the classroom. _Do you?_ Caitlin's words echoed in his head. Stiles couldn't bring himself to respond to the question, not even to himself. Why did the shadow things have to come now? The three of them hadn't made any progress with controlling any of their new-found issues with reality. _Useless_. Fuck no, not now. He gripped the edge of his desk and blinked hard before trying to focus on his notebook. He could feel his mind slipping again, though in all honesty he hadn't really felt like his mind was walking on flat ground for a while now. "Stiles?" Kira's dad asked after glancing over at Stiles' pale and feverish body.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Scott asked in a low voice.

"Scott, do you mind taking him to the nurse's office?"

"Yeah, of course." Scott said, coming around the desks and giving his shoulder to Stiles as he slipped his arm under Stiles'. "Hey, we're gonna be okay, okay?" Stiles nodded harshly but couldn't focus. "We're-" Scott choked on his words. The human boy's heart sunk at the sound of Scott's suffering. "Listen, you'll be okay, alright?" As they got into the hallway, Stiles tried to control his breathing. Why couldn't Stiles be the one to make him happy instead? He remembered the way Scott chuckled and laughed over his dinner with Kira. Stiles couldn't bring himself to hate Kira though. After seeing her excitement when she finished the break-in, he found her kind of fun. She would be good for Scott. His best friend.

Besides, Scott said he thought he liked her.

They made their way into the locker room. "Listen to me Stiles, you're not dreaming okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I know." He said more to convince himself than to Scott as he gasped for air, holding onto the edge of a sink and trying to make his eyes reach Scott's. He didn't want to feel trapped anymore, he didn't want to be caged by his lost sense of reality.

"You do?" Scott asked in a panic, unsure of how to approach the situation now. "Why are you panicking then? Stiles?" His human friend's head hung defeated from his neck, exhausted and unable to control his watery eyes. "Stiles, please, tell me, what can I do?" Stiles threw his head back and shut his eyes, trying to hold his breath. _What? I read about it in a book._ He remembered Lydia say.

"Lydia… she kissed me." Stiles breathed.

"What?" Scott asked confused, waiting for sense to come out of his friend's mouth. "Stiles, what are you trying to say? Please, let me help you!"

Stiles shook his head, he couldn't believe he just tried to do that. His chest felt like it was collapsing, like he was dying while his breathing grew quicker and smaller. He collapsed into a corner and tried holding his breath again. His head began to swell and he couldn't think anymore. _escape, escape, escape_ his panicked mind screamed. _Escape, Escape, ESCAPE!_ He gasped for breath just before his head felt like it would implode. Why was it harder this time? He didn't even feel Scott's hands on his wrists. The reassuring words out of the werewolf's mouth made their way through muffled sounds into Stiles' ears.

"Stiles?! _Stiles?! _Please, what can I do?" Scott asked as Stiles tried again to hold his breath while his entire body trembled. Scott shoved his lips against Stiles so hard Stiles felt his head hit the wall. Stiles' entire body ran with a current that shocked him and spun his chest around like a tornado. His entire body froze, every cell of his senses directed towards the touch of his best friend. When Scott finally pulled away Stiles took a big breath of air. Scott searched Stiles' eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked. "I though-I just- you said Lydia kissed you, I thought maybe you-" Scott's face turned red but he kept his eyes on Stiles.

"Uh… uh yeah. She-Lydia, she told me once that holding your breath can help stop panic attacks. She ki-she kissed me to help me stop…" His voice grew weak at the end as his eyes fell onto Scott's lips. His left hand reached for the throbbing pain at the back of his head as he tried to stop his right hand from touching his own lips.

"So you're okay now?" Scott asked, gripping his friend's arms, taking him by surprise.

Stiles' eyes fluttered as he looked up into Scott's brown eyes. "Uh-uh yeah, yeah I'm fine-" His voice cracked "I'm fine now." He stammered. "I'm-" He pushed Scott's arms down. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I-"

"No, Stiles, don't be sorry, please." Scott said, grabbing Stiles' wrists earnestly. Stiles felt his heart grab at him. _Absolutely. Do you? _

"Absolutely" Stiles muttered under his breath. Scott jerked his head back in a question. "Ah-nothing, nothing. Let's uh-" Stiles' glanced at Scott's lips again for just a second. "Thanks for that." He rushed out of his mouth, standing up. Scott looked up from his crouched position in front of his friend. Stiles looked away, embarrassed and turning red. "Let's uh-let's go to class." His awkwardness began to show as he walked quickly in a funny way towards the exit. Scott stood slowly, watching his best friend before following him.


	3. Weremovies

**Disclaimer: Although, obviously I make my own story based off of **_**Teen Wolf**_**, I try to stay close to the overall plot so I might end up revising this later on depending on how the rest of the season goes. (1/30/14)**

The rest of the day, Stiles was a bit awkward around Scott. The two of them were a little weird after it had happened but in a relatively quick amount of time, Scott acted more normal around Stiles. Eventually the human followed in his step and felt more comfortable around Scott _It's not like anything happened, he was trying to help stop my panic attack. It's just like if he performed CPR on me. _Stiles used this reasoning when he tried to stop being so awkward around Scott. Something that was really nice about his best friend was how contagious his energy was. Scott could make you relaxed, calm, or casual just by being so himself when you let him (Derek would be an example of rejecting Scott, especially in the giant alpha fight). He could make you really comfortable like he was a safe place to come to. It might be because of the way he tries to understand others. Many people like to assume and make their own judgment, but Scott was open minded and loyal.

So Stiles relaxed a bit, he didn't worry about the kiss, though he did think about it. It kept popping in his head throughout the day. He tried to suppress it in fear that Scott might notice. Stiles' main concern was that Scott wouldn't feel the same way, he did have Kira after all. Well not yet, but it seemed like that would happen pretty soon. Stiles sighed while thinking about it as he closed his locker and headed out of school.

X

Scott sat himself down in the living room couch just as Isaac came in. "Hey, where were you?" Scott asks seeing that it's around six now.

Isaac shrugs suspiciously, eyes going blank and wide, "Nowhere." He quickly moves past Scott who watches him over his shoulder head up the stairs. He wondered if it had to do with Allison and crossed his arms facing the TV again. A bit later, Isaac came down and asked Scott if he understood a part of homework from biology and they ended up working together for a while. Scott then remembered his mother's worry over school this morning and ended up pulling out the rest of his homework. The two ended up sitting next to each other until around eight working on their classes. It was junior year after all, the most important year for college… Scott hadn't really thought about college or what he was going to do since he'd been so wrapped up in this supernatural world. It was kind of weird to think of how important college seemed to be for most teens while he had had to deal with shadow warriors who reminded him somewhat of _ninjas_, werewolves, a kanama, a banshee, and whatever would come next.

Isaac stood up suddenly, breaking Scott from his thoughts that had distracted him from finishing the sentence he was on. As Isaac headed to the kitchen, Scott shook his head and tried to remember what he was trying to write. About a minute or two later the microwave went off and Isaac headed over to the couch and turned the TV back on. Scott tried to concentrate on his work but somehow ended up sitting next to Isaac and watching it with him.

"Why don't you just stay at one channel?" Scott asked.

"I don't want to watch the commercials." Isaac replied, eyes still on the TV.

"And you just go back when the other channel has a commercial?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to watch something in the meantime."

"Oh, okay." They ended up switching between a sitcom and horror film which was about werewolves. Ironically, they laughed more at the werewolf film more than the sitcom.

"They are so _wrong!_" Scott said laughing at the screen, pointing out with Isaac the things they found true and untrue about werewolf life compared to the film. It felt good to be able to poke fun at the movie and the beast thing inside them. "Is this a werewolf movie marathon?" Scott asked as it ended and a new one began.

"Uh, yeah I think it is" Isaac said, leaning back and putting and arm behind the couch feeling at home.

There was a knock on the door and Scott opened it to find Stiles. "Not the roof this time?" Scott asked teasingly.

"Well, I figured it was early enough in the night that I could just come over the normal way." Stiles said with a grin. "Hey Isaac," he said, inviting himself in.

Isaac looked up and gave a slight wave before standing and heading back to the kitchen. "I'm gonna make more popcorn." He said.

"So how you feeling?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Uhm, you know, fine." Stiles said with a shrug. "How're you? Doing well with that wolf trying to get out?"

Scott half laughed looking at his shoes and back up at Stiles, "Yeah, nothing too provoking recently." His mouth jerked into a frown before he returned to his smile. "I'm just… I'm just hoping… those shadow things don't come back." He laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, you weren't there." Scott says remembering, "Last night I went half wolf and controlled myself!" Scott says grinning and rolling his shoulders back confidently.

"Wow, awesome!" Stiles says, "So it's getting better?"

"Yeah-I mean, I saw the shadow warriors and I looked back at Kira-" Scott started talking faster, "-and I just knew I had to do something. I couldn't stop them though, they were… they were really weird Stiles, I wish you could have seen it… well actually I guess I'm okay with you not being there." Scott said with a concerned smile. "If it weren't for the sun… I don't know _what _would have happened."

"The sun?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, the sun came up and they disappeared. They were really weird and they wore these creepy masks. It was almost like they weren't there at the same time."

"Yeah one of them had a sword!" Isaac added in as he walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and sat himself on the couch. Scott and Stiles sat down next to him with Isaac hogging the middle. "I was going to try to help Aidan but…" Isaac went quite.

"It's okay, they were pretty intimidating." Scott says reassuringly.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, "They had a sword? That's kind of old school."

"Yeah, he pulled it out of his chest!" Isaac said jerking his head at Scott. "I-I mean- how do you even react to that?"

"Did you guys try to figure out what they were?" Stiles asked. Isaac turned back to him.

"Well Allison's dad might have known but Allison and her dad disappeared after last night so I don't really know what's going on." He went a little quiet. "They weren't even at home. I guess I could have followed their scent but I just… I got mad at them for leaving us in the dark…. Derek looked like he might know something but I couldn't really tell." Isaac said turning back to the TV. "Hah, you hear that weak-ass howl?" Isaac said laughing at the screen and looking at Scott.

Scott made a weak grin back, not really feeling it. Stiles tried to think on the new information.

"Do the roar!" Isaac said making a jump with his popcorn to face Scott on the couch. Stiles made his arm go around Isaac to get to the food and ate some while leaning back and letting himself get distracted by the TV.

"No! Not here, it'll freak out the neighbors."

"Who cares- do it!" Isaac said stuffing his mouth excitedly with popcorn. Stiles couldn't help but think about the new enemy. He wondered if they might have anything to do with the escape convict and the attack on Kira, maybe _they_ were the insiders guiding the insane guy… Stiles' head began to spin with the safety of his own being in that thought. He didn't think that added up though, they'd have to be someone who was in the school after all.

"No Isaac, when we're in the woods again maybe." Scott says.

Isaac watched Scott disappointedly before turning back to the TV.

"What did the sword look like?" Stiles asked Isaac trying to come up with theories on the new creatures. If he could pinpoint what type of sword it was, he might be able to narrow the possibilities. "Hey Scott, can I borrow your laptop?" He asked leaning in front of Isaac to look at him.

"Stiles, leave it, we can look for it after the movie." Isaac said. "We haven't just chilled in… well actually we never have, at least not with me." Isaac said sounding kind of shocked.

"Guys, these things could come back for Scott at any moment." Stiles said, "Sorry Scott." He added in, leaning in front of Isaac again. Isaac seemed to be trying to keep calm, to stop from shaking as his hand touched behind his ear.

"Yeah you're right," Scott said.

"No! Guys, come on, can't we have one night without any of this stuff." Isaac said looking at the both of them on either side of him. He gestured at the TV, "Look, bad werewolf movie, us being actual werewolves, funny, _haha_" he said with a sarcastic "haha." Then sulkingly, he crossed his arms and watched the TV with the popcorn in his lap.

"But-"

"No!" Isaac yelled at Stiles. The human made an offended, narrow-eyed glare at Isaac a bit in disbelief. After seeing that Isaac didn't look back at Stiles and kept his eyes on the TV, he rolled his head back with a groan of frustrated disagreement and sunk into the couch. Pouting to himself, he listened to the two werewolves laugh at the screen for its inaccuracies. Eventually Scott got more and more into their heckling. Sighing heavily, Stiles headed over to the kitchen and poured himself some water. When he headed back he stopped at the living room entrance and watched the two boys sitting and making fun of the TV and couldn't help but feel a little better. Grinning to himself mischievously, he put his water down and made a running start at the couch and flew onto his friends.

"Stiles!" The two yelled at him before laughing at him and trying to push him off.

"Leave me be! I'm just an insufferable human trying to do good in the world." He said dramatically, turning a bit to face them and let the back of his hand touch his forehead. The two boys gave up on their struggle not really minding stiles sprawled all over them.

Stiles rolled to face the TV and propped his head up on Isaac's leg while just missing Scott's chin with his foot. "Watch it!" Scott said.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Isaac said in rapid succession, "Stiles, Stiles, move, _move_, you're hurting me!"

"What?" Stiles asked looking back at Isaac and further digging his elbow into Isaac's thigh innocently.

"My _leg!_" Isaac exclaimed.

"Oh-" He breathed out a laugh, "Right sorry, this better?"

"Yeah." Isaac said in an angry huff.

At one point in the movie, Stiles lay on his back and let his arm fall to the floor while keeping his eyes on the screen. He spread his legs out, letting the right one lye over the top of the couch between Scott and Isaac just as he felt his foot bop against something.

"Stiles!" Scott said, pushing Stiles' shoe out of his face.

"Oh, sorry," He said looking up at Scott between his legs. He brought his left foot up to cross over his right leg and let it rest on the back of Scott's neck. Scott sighed heavily but didn't protest. Stiles grinned without looking back at Scott as Isaac switched the channels again.

"Hey, what are you doing? We're watching something!" Stiles demanded of Isaac.

"_What_, it's commercials!" Isaac said defensively in an exaggerated tone.

"We're still watching the movie though, right?"

"Yeah, I'll come back to it in like, five minutes." Isaac pouted at the screen crossing his arms again as Scott chuckled to himself.

"We better not miss anything."

"We won't!" Isaac said throwing his hands in the air, making Scott chuckle again and lean back so that his head rested on the laces of Stiles' shoes. Stiles noticed it more than he usually might, but tried not to be so obvious about it. Mama McCall was on late shift that night, and as it got later the boys yawned more and reduced their laughing to soft chuckles and half-laughs. _Don't fall asleep_ Stiles thought to himself hoping not to wake everyone up in the morning with screaming. _Don't fall asleep._ He told himself that around midnight or one he'd get up and head back home.

About an hour later, Scott's dad walked in and stopped when he noticed Stiles who looked him over and didn't say anything, turning back to the TV. Stiles didn't really want to talk to him if he didn't have to after his last conversation with him. _I know your secret_.

Rafael's eyes stayed on the back of Stiles' head remembering what happened. "Hey." Scott greeted Mr. McCall looking back at him.

He sucked in some air before he replied while stretching out his hands. "Hey boys. I'm just gonna head up stairs." He said pointing to the staircase and walking off.

Isaac was nodding off having not slept at all the night before. None of them had any sleep and it was setting in as their laughs diminished in the night. When Isaac's head fell, jerking him awake he said, "Alright guys, I'm heading off to bed." Stiles was already asleep so Isaac shifted out from under Stiles making the human boy's head hit the sofa.

"Uh-" he coughed and quickly breathed in, looking around half asleep and then was taken over by exhaustion again, not even realizing he'd woken up.

"'Night." Scott said looking up at Isaac as he left. Scott patted Stiles' ankles like he was about to ask him to move, but noticed that he was asleep. Knowing that it was hard for Stiles' to let himself sleep and seeing as he had a minimum of two or three hours of sleep in the last two nights, Scott didn't want to wake him. He gently lifted Stiles' feet from behind him and placed them on the couch as he got up. The human shifted so that he folded closer to himself. Scott sat down near Stiles' head and decided to finish the rest of the movie unlike Isaac. Stiles' eyes softly fluttered open and closed every once in a while. He seemed to be so tired he didn't care whether he was awake or in a dream.

Scott watched him for a bit and contemplated carrying him up the steps to his bed. He'd be able to do so with his current strength even if he was tired, but he felt kind of embarrassed by the image of him carrying Stiles' up the stairs bridal-style to his room so he ran up and got a blanket instead. Besides, he'd risk waking him up if he tried to pick him up. Back with a blanket, Scott placed it over him and chuckled at Stiles' drooling mouth with his left hand by his face and his right hand hanging on the floor.

"Mnn, thanks" Stiles' said sleepily.

"Yeah no problem." Scott said and sat back on the couch. Stiles shifted closer to Scott so that his head and left hand touched Scott's thigh while his right hand came back on the couch and barely touched his own lips. Scott looked down at Stiles' and smiled, his friend was pretty cute sometimes. Stiles' face was a little flushed and he was suddenly grateful for the blanket as he pulled it over his cheeks. He decided to prop his head up and try to watch the end of the movie with Scott despite his heavy eyelids. Resting his head on Scott's leg, he grabbed Scott's leg between his arms as if his leg were Stiles' pillow. Scott didn't really mind seeing as this was pretty much their relationship as best friends.

Every once in a while Stiles' eyes would flash open as he tried to stay awake. When the credits finally rolled up, Scott started to get up but Stiles' held on tighter making Scott lose his balance and sit back down, putting his hand on the arm of the couch to steady himself. "Stiles!"

Stiles didn't say anything as he shook his head into Scott's outer thigh, "Just stay here." He whined.

Scott was suddenly frozen by this big kid in what suddenly seemed like a man's body. He didn't say anything, just stayed petrified and unsure of what to do. Finally he relaxed and let himself slouch in the couch. Softly, Stiles' breathing turned rhythmic with sleep. Scott looked up at the ceiling and moved his legs awkwardly but in a way that didn't make Stiles' head move. He definitely wasn't sleepy now. _Come on Stiles, this isn't fair_ Scott thought at his best friend. _At least be awake if you're going to make me like this._

"Scott…" Stiles' murmured, making Scott jump. He blushed hearing Stiles' name in his sleep.

"Uh yeah, what, what's up?"

"Scott…" He said in a dreamy state, "Scott…" Stiles' tightened his arms around Scott's leg and rubbed his head harder so that his head slid from Scott's thigh to his knee. Stiles made a little sleepy moan as he brought his own knees to his chest. _You've got to be kidding me_ Scott said as he sucked in some air and looked around the room for a distraction. "Scott." Stiles began again. _Oh shut up Stiles. _Scott thought angrily suppressing himself. Now how was he supposed to fall asleep? He shifted between nervously looking at his friend and back at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. Eventually he brought himself to cup Stiles' shoulder with his hand.

It wasn't like when he instantly was attracted to Allison, or when he was suddenly charmed by Kira. He'd gradually grown to like Stiles, but now they had so much history together. What would happen if Stiles' didn't like him back? Would their friendship suffer? Would it… end? Scott didn't even talk to Allison much anymore since they broke up unless it was directly related to a problem going on in their supernatural lives. Besides, there was always Kira. She was really nice and was pretty accepting of the short rundown of their lives so far, shocked, but trying to absorb as much as she could. She didn't feel as crazy about the huge power outage from yesterday anymore or the pictures she took of herself.

But then again…. Scott sucked in some air before holding his breath and looking down at his best friend, honestly and without hiding. Stiles' eyes were held shut by sleep, but Scott's were open with the growing need for his best friend in a way that could change their relationship. Scott had kept trying to tell himself that Stiles thought of him as a friend, reminding himself that they were best friends, especially when Stiles had come by his house two nights ago. Now though… in the comfort of his own thoughts with Stiles right by his side…. Scott suddenly remembered kissing Stiles and hit his head with the palm of his head silently screaming at himself. That was _not _how he imagined kissing his best friend for the first time. Calming himself down, he reminded himself that it was to help Stiles and that his friend's health made the kiss worth it.

But Scott wanted to kiss Stiles again, in a better way. He didn't want the kiss to be excused, he wanted the kiss to be honest and genuinely felt. He shied away from himself thinking of the possibility of Stiles not liking him back. Sure, Stiles had flirted with him a couple times, he even said he'd make out with Scott a year or two ago! But those were mostly jokes. He wasn't worried about Stiles discovering Scott's sexuality though. The werewolf was worried about Stiles finding out about Scott liking his best friend specifically. He knew no matter what, Stiles would accept him, just as Scott would accept Stiles… and quite frankly, Scott would become hopefully aroused by learning that information. He just worried that his confession might backfire and they end up becoming friends who got awkward around each other and then grew distant until they didn't talk to each other anymore. It was hard for him to imagine, knowing Stiles the way he did, but the thought of it even being a possibility made his forehead perspire.


	4. Different

Scott couldn't help but feel something was off with Stiles, but then again, how could his best friend be alright? Scott asked him why he was at the hospital, that's when Mellissa walked in, "I was helping him get some rest." She said with a smile. Ms. McCall seemed a bit unsettled and Scott came a little bit closer to her, which Stiles noticed.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, stepping in a bit as well.

"Oh… well… the shadow thi-" Melissa began.

"The Oni." Scott said, looking at Stiles whose face, though emotionally relaxed, had a tenseness that Scott couldn't ignore. He looked away, wishing he had been able to stop all this. He could see what it was doing to Stiles… Stiles thought he might be a _murder _after all. Stiles? _Stiles._ Scott couldn't even imagine the possibility of it. It just didn't make any sense to him _at all_.

"That's the shadow warrior thing?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Scott said shortly, not meeting Stiles' eyes. The human looked up at Scott with odd and unsure.

"Well, Scott's dad got stabbed by one." Melissa said, huffing out some air and putting her hands on her hips. She seemed tired.

"You look like you need a tranquilizer." Stiles joked at her. Melissa chuckled, and Scott grinned ignorantly.

After some silence, "I'm going to head out then, coming Stiles?"

"Uhm-no." Melissa said. "You should wait for your dad to come out of there. I… I think he wants to talk to you." Melissa said, shifting her feet and pullin her chin up.

Scott clenched his jaw. "What about?" Stiles watched the two of them talk.

"I don't know, just wait for him, okay?" Melissa said before walking off. Stiles watched her go and Scott sighed heavily.

"He's going to be okay." Scott said. "We've got good doctors here."

"Yeah I know," Stiles said, his attention towards Scott now. "He'll be fine." He didn't even notice his hand was clenching in a fist. "He'll live."

"Yeah." Scott said. "Stiles, I'm so glad you have nothing to do with this supernatural stuff. I was scared shitless when the Omi came. It felt kind of… peaceful though."

"What?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Oh, well you see, the Omi came and stabbed my dad, then Derek and the twins broke into my house and kicked the out. My mom set up a barrier but they broke it and came in. Allison told us they're just looking for an evil spirit possessing a body."

"Really? And they didn't find it?"

"No… no they didn't… I wonder who it is… Maybe no one is possessed! Maybe they'll leave now." Scott said with a smile. "Hey, this problem solved itself this time."

"Right, besides your dad getting stabbed and you guys getting beaten up I'm guessing?"

"Well… yeah." Stiles smirked at Scott, a bit dryly.

"Dude, let's get out of here." Stiles said.

"No, my mom-"

"What, you're going to stay and hear what your dad has to say? What could he say that he hasn't said all these years? Come on, this is bullshit, I'm sorry, but your dad is kind of an ass." Stiles said in a bit of frustration, trying to convince Scott to leave with him.

"Stiles…" Scott said, obviously hurt, "I know my dad isn't great, but he did just get stabbed tonight by something he can't understand."

Stiles watched his friend with a dark feeling on the back of his neck. He figured Scott would do this.

"Stiles, let's just wait until after he's done-"

"He's also hurting me. It's not just your family he screwed up Scott." Stiles rubbed the top of his spine.

Scott's jaw hung open, he looked as if he'd been slapped. "What? I mean, I know he's a jerk, but he wouldn't-"

"He would. He is. He's trying to get my dad fired."

"No he's not, he's just conducting an investigation, he explained it to-"

"No Scott, he's trying to get my dad fired. There's a lot you don't know about your dad Scott."

Scott jerked his head back. "What are you-"

"And there's a lot you don't want to believe, and not everything is okay."

"Yeah I know, I'm a werewolf after all."

Stiles eyed Scott for a while. The thing about these two is that Stiles would trust and do whatever Scott asked. Scott would listen to Stiles' council and decide on his own what he thought was truly right, sometimes making ill judgement but always trying to do right. This was what made these two very different. While Stiles would go anywhere with Scott, the werewolf would take into consideration what the human said and _sometimes_ do what was recommended. Maybe it was because of the bite? Scott may have matured since he was turned and decided he can't always say yes to Stiles, sometimes it might be better to think for himself instead of recklessly getting into situations that may cause trouble. He used to follow Stiles into the woods in search of bodies or walk onto crimes in progress to spy on Mr. Stilinski's job. Sure, he might protest and say that they probably shouldn't go out, but he'd go out with his best friend anyway… now… now Scott tried to think rationally, tried to think for himself instead of trusting everything Stiles did. Stiles never stopped though.

Stiles bit the inside of his lip and let it roll out of his mouth with his teeth against it before biting at his thumb nail briefly. He counted Scott's fingers and nodded. "Okay," he said looking up at Scott. "I'll wait with you."

"You don't have to." Scott said.

"I know."

The two ended up sitting in waiting room chairs in silence. "This reminds me of when I was waiting for Lydia to wake up." Stiles said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… I remember that. You stayed the whole weekend." Scott looked into his hands on his lap. "You really like her."

"Yeah I think I thought I was in love." Stiles said.

"Thought? What, you don't like her anymore?" Scott asked.

Stiles seemed to think to himself for a bit. He looked up at Scott. "I don't know. It feels different. I'd always be there for her but… I don't chase after her anymore."

Scott looked surprised. "Yeah… you only ever talk to her when it's about something supernatural now. Wow… things have really changed." Scott said bobbing his head and looking up at Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles said, looking down at his own lap now. _Absolutely. _He felt what seemed like a transient heavy cloud on the back of his neck and rubbed it off. Then he let himself rub his hands off his pants.

"Hey boys." Melissa said. "I don't know why I insisted you stay… your dad might be a while and even when he comes out, he'll still be unconscious. It could be a while before he wakes up or when they'll be done in there. I'm sorry, I just ended stressing you boys out. How about I call you, okay Scott? I'll call you when he comes out of there and you can wait for him." She seemed a bit guilty and tired looking, especially when looking at Scott's weary face.

"No, mom, it's okay, I'll wait." He then turned to his best friend. "You can go if you want Stiles."

Stiles shook his head in his quick jittery nature.

"No, no, it's pretty late anyway, you boys should try to get some sleep. Especially you Stiles, get a good amount of sleep from now on." She tried to suppress a grimace, remembering Claudia's file. Looking away with sadder eyes, she left them.

"Well then…" Stiles said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Scott said. He did honestly feel exhausted. The whole day he'd been worrying about Kira, he'd been worried for himself too, the Omi had freaked him out… everything was just… well it was a weird day. "Let's... go." Scott said. "Do you mind giving me a lift? I took the ambulance here."

"Yeah, sure. Come on you big wolf." Stiles said, putting his arm around Scott's shoulder.

"Are you really alright though?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you know, you're mom drugged me today."

"What-with what?" Scott half-laughed in disbelief. The two made their way down the hallway as they continued their conversation.

As they pulled up to Scott's house, Stiles turned off the engine along with _Lately _by _Slow Kids at Play. _Scott went into the empty house first with Stiles behind him, his neck feeling that darkness on him again. Tiredly, he ignored it, but he did look down at his hands to count his fingers.

"Are you sleeping over?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, sure." Stiles said, heading towards the kitchen. Scott started heading upstairs to his room before sighing heavily after looking at the glass on the floor. Of course they left without cleaning it up. Grudgingly, he went to the closet to get a broom and dust pan. "Stiles don't walk barefoot over here." Scott called over to him.

"Okay." Stiles called back with the clinking of cereal being poured into a bowl. Scott looked up at the time and saw that it was still late at night.

"Pour me a bowl too, but don't pour milk in it."

"'Kay. What are you doing in there?"

"Ethan and Aidan broke my window. I wanted to clean it up before my mom got home. She seemed really shaken up." Scott talked smaller towards the end of his sentence. Stiles peeked over at Scott with his spoon in his hand and food in his mouth. He put the bowl down and walked over to Scott.

"You want help?"

"No it's-"

"Here, let me help." He grabbed the dustpan before pausing. "Wait, I'll be right back." Scott watched him head over to the closet before continuing his sweeping. Stiles came back with another broom and helped make piles of broken glass. "I never liked those two." Stiles said like a doting mother, "I warned you about them, but did you listen? No, now you've got glass all over your floor."

"Alright Stiles." Scott said. Stiles looked up at him and then chuckled. "I think my shoe just got broken." Scott said, lifting his foot where a shard of glass fell out of a hole. Stiles laughed at him.

"I hope it doesn't rain anytime soon."

"You suck." They both grinned. It took a while after some intense cleaning for them to be done. "What should we do about the glass in the window?"

"Leave it for tomorrow, we can figure it out then." Stiles said, slapping Scott's back. "Oh shit, my cereal!" Stiles remembered. Scott chuckled, knowing his was all dry still and ready for milk. After their late night dinner, the two headed back up the stairs to the end of the hallway where Scott's room was.

"Oh, and Kira's a kitsune." Scott said over his shoulder to Stiles.

The human hesitated before responding. "Oh." He said plainly.

"Oh? That's all you've got to say. Don't you even want to know what that is?" Scott paused in his speech as he headed into his room. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that, it isn't my business to tell."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Scott. "I'm you best friend though, we tell each other everything." He felt his chest sear as he remembered Scott's disbelief at his confession. "I tell you everything."

Scott immediately looks apologetic, turning to face Stiles honestly. "Yeah I know, I just, if it's not my business to tell though-I don't want to-"

"Did anyone else know?"

"Well, yeah, but that was after- well besides Derek, but he just figured it out on his own."

"So, what, I'm the last to know?" He asked with dark eyes that put Scott off a bit.

"No, Allison and Isaac don't know yet- or Mr. Argent- Stiles, why are you getting so serious? Does it matter? If Lydia told you something really personal that she didn't want anyone else to know would you tell me?"

Stiles didn't say anything though he wanted to despite his feelings of loyalty. Scott rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed. "Whatever, you whiney baby. I'm going to sleep, I've had enough for one day." Scott was kind of worried though. Stiles seemed really wound up today, first he came up to him saying he might be a murderer and talking about a key-"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay? Really?"

"Yeah." Stiles said with a low nod, hands in his lap with a slouched back. "Yeah I'm fine."

Scott rolled onto his back. "I asked Kira out… well kind of… not really. I told her to tell her dad we were on a date while I body guarded her. I'm so lame." He said, flapping back on his face.

"Yeah you are." Stiles said with a grin. He let his head fall on Scott's back with his feet still touching the floor. "Lame-o." Scott breathed out a laugh.

"Stiles, you know I really care about you right? You're my best friend."

Stiles didn't say anything at first, "Yeah, why?"

"I just, I want to know you're okay. And-and I want to know when you're not okay. You… you kind of freaked me out this morning." He propped himself on his elbows, Stiles' head still on the small of his back. "Do you feel better now? After my mom _drugged _you?" He said with a chuckle.

"… Kind of." Stiles said. "I slept more."

Scott's heart sank. "Yes…" His voice dragged out the "s" while he remembered the only sleep Stiles had gotten in the last few nights. "You've got to figure out how to sleep though. I don't want you, like, addicted to sleeping syringes from now on." He said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Stiles said plainly, turning a bit away from Scott's face. He lifted his right hand up and let it fall back against the bed. "Yeah, I know." He sighed.

Scott tried to change the subject, "So anyway," He made his elbows face the wall in front of him, "kitsune are like, these fox spirits from Japanese-"

"_Ugh_." Stiles let out, surprised at himself.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, I just-you just keep talking about her."

"Well yeah… I mean, I like her." Stiles turned his head farther away. _Absolutely. Do you?_ Did Scott? Stiles felt his mind become muddled by bitterness and jealousy.

"Do you like me?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms. Scott paused, seemingly confused. His heart was in his throat.

"Well, yeah. You're my best friend."

The words seemed to hurt this time.

"Right, you're dumb, possibly insane, best friend who may or may not have tried to kill your girlfriend."

"You didn't try to kill Kira."

"So she's your girlfriend now."

"Wh-well no, not yet."

_Not yet._

Stiles tried to grasp a hold on himself, to stop his poisoned words from coming out. He looked to the walls for something to read before unfolding his arms to count his fingers. Scott noticed and turned to face him, making Stile's head hit the bed.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles, you alright?"

"Yeah." He said, looking over his shoulder and edging away from Scott. "Just, you know, making sure my mind is still in reality." Scott frowned at him. "What? It's nothing, I have to do this all the time. You're mom told you to sleep, go do that."

"What about you? She told you to sleep too."

"Yeah well… it's not as easy for me." Scott sat up and tried to rub Stiles back but he pulled away unhappily. Scott's hand stayed frozen in the space where's Stiles had been. Silently, he turned back to the bed and lay down.

Guilt flooded over Stiles as he held his wrist in his hand, turning it tightly between his fingers. He wanted to take it back, but he didn't know how. His heart went in a flutter of desperateness as he turned his face towards Scott whose body was to the wall. The light of the half-moon stretched across his best friend's body, reminding Stiles of two nights ago. His veins thumped loudly all over him. Scott turned towards Stiles with a bit of concern, being able to hear it. Stiles looked away, blushingly, and Scott turned back to the wall, frustrated.

Through his desperation, Stiles felt like he was getting lost in a dark mist that crawled over his mind. "Scott." His name just escaped his mouth.

After a tense pause, "Yeah?" He didn't turn to face him.

It was such a bad idea.

"What?" Scott asked, looking over to him, a bit annoyed.

He really shouldn't.

"What?- Stiles what do you-"

"I like you-I like you more than a friend-I-I didn't always-I don't know when it happened, and I'm sorry, I know you've got a lot to worry about-" Suddenly every reason why he shouldn't have said anything flooded back to his memory with intense clarity, making his eyes go wide with horror as he jerked his head at Scott with horror at himself.

The werewolf was definitely shocked.

_Fuck._ Stiles thought to himself, immediately looking away and leaning forward more. "I don't know why I said that. Oh god-this can't be-" He counted his fingers. "Oh god- I didn't." He looked back at Scott to confirm his thoughts. _He doesn't like me back_. He thought. It was worse than Lydia's rejections, definitely worse. Stiles tried to suppress the water in his eyes. He felt so little control over himself, so _helpless,_ so _useless_, so-

"Stiles… you're my best friend." Scott said. Stiles didn't look at him. "You're _my_ best friend." There was a bit of playfulness in his voice. Stiles looked up at the ceiling in complete despair, anger, and embarrassment. He couldn't handle Scott making fun of him.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said. "I didn't mean to tell you. You're doing so well with Kira-" The dark cloud rolled in again as his fists tightened. "I _know_ you only think of me as you're _best_ _friend_." Stiles said with a sarcastic bite on his words.

"Yes… all _mine._" Scott said. Stiles' felt like something had jumped in his throat with the sound of his friend's voice so close. Stiles' eyes met Scott's whose were intense and tempting. He said with a grin, "and when you look at me like… well…" Scott came in for a kiss. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I mean, well yeah, totally." Stiles said, trying to keep his cool. His mind seemed to be fighting for a grasp on reality. "I mean, if you liked it, I don't really mind it, I'm cool with it though, if you liked it, then I'm cool with it, I don't mind." Stiles movement became jumpy and nervous as he tried to communicate to his friend while also making it possible to retract his feelings if need be. He was just… well he couldn't really believe that Scott was into _him_ of all people, Scott was really kind and took care of others… but he thought for himself… well he did just kiss Stiles so… Scott came in for another kiss and they began making out, exchanging the air between them with little gasps.

_Oh my God,_ Stiles thought as he breathed in his best friend's breath who began pulling up his shirt.

Scott opened his eyes to take off his own shirt now. "Yes, this is really happening, you virgin." Scott said teasingly, reading his best friend's thoughts all over his face with a mischievous grin.

Stiles grew so hot at the sound and meaning behind Scott's words and grabbed at him, kissing him hard and excitedly, feeling every breath of Scott's on his body and face, letting Scott's hands run up Stiles' arms, and feeling Scott pushing Stiles' back onto the bed. He felt the darkness sweeping inside of him and making him lose control of his self-restraint. His body was on fire and his senses grew stronger as they tried to connect with every part of Scott down to his taste and smell.

Meanwhile, Scott's senses were overstimulated. Being that he was a werewolf with heightened senses, every single cell in his body became in tune with Stiles' twitches, reactions, scent, taste, touch, and breathing. Whatever amazing experience Stiles felt himself in was not nearly as strong as the sensation Scott was going through. His entire being became focused on Stiles and the way his best friend made him feel in many different ways.

Stiles pushed up on Scott and rolled on top of him, moving from his lips to his jaw. "I always liked that crooked jaw of yours." Stiles' rolling voice said with heated breath into Scott's ear. Scott bit his lip and pulled harder on Stiles' back. Stiles' laughed, "Okay, okay- you're squeezing too hard!" Scott loosened and eyed his friend intensely who watched back knowingly and lovingly. "Am I going to awaken the werewolf in you?" Stiles teased.

Scott's eyes flickered excitedly, he pushed himself back on top of Stiles. "Maybe." He said flashing his eyes red. Stiles, face flushed and he laughed excitedly. He'd never felt so comfortable and needy in his life. He swung his arms over Scott's neck and pulled himself closer.

"Good." He said with eyes that dared Scott to take every part of him. Scott pushed Stiles' head into the pillows with pecking desperate kisses. He paused to look in Stiles' eyes before lightly running his nose over the human's skin to his ear. Stiles waited excitedly before Scott began to pull and tug at it with his teeth, smiling in the dark with only the moon to light up the room.

"I wonder what you're like on a _full moon_." Stiles asked.

"We've got… plenty of time to… figure that out." Scott said distractedly, and Stiles letting him be. Stiles grinned, feeling a power rising in him with excitement as he let go of so much stress and worry inside him. Slowly he let go of more and more and pushed himself on top of Scott and the two began rolling over each other and laughing at each other between embarrassed kisses and every so often an awkward squeak from Stiles. Sometimes though, Stiles would look up into Scott and surprise his best friend with a dark seduction Scott hadn't expected. It excited him, this new way Stiles tempted him, it was new and different from any type of expression Stiles had ever had. Sure, Stiles was mischievous from time to time but… this was _different_.

**I'm just going to continue with this story line and I'll try to make it work with the overall plot. Sorry for my shitty excuse for the obvious plot hole with the whole demon hunter thing. We're just going to pretend that they didn't show up that night but the next night instead (let's say they were making up tactical plans which delayed them from attacking the wolves/kitsune, sound good?). Papa McCall (who apparently wasn't staying over? I thought he was because of the end of Season 3a but whatever) had a day off and only found out about the laptop thing the next day. Scott was being a sweetheart to Stiles and encouraged him to take the day off, thus leading back into the actual episode, everything else went the way it was supposed to. Also, note, the way that the whole kira vs stiles thing is going to work here, which I think makes sense, is that Scott kind of thinks Stiles to be off limits, so he is totally going for Kira. I mean, you ****_can_**** like two people at the same time anyway. I would believe that if it went canon to be honest. Also I totally called the kitsune thing, just wanted to point that out. Though I was wrong about the ninjas. I'm kind of disappointed about that. Anyway…. (2/4/2014)**

**Ugh, not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I may just cut out bunches of it.**


	5. Early Light and Shadow

There was nothing wrong with Stiles. Everything was fine, just as it was supposed to be. He'd joke like he always did, be clever, and do what he could to help out on werewolf mysteries. He was fine. Just fine. And Scott didn't have to worry.

Except nothing was fine. Stiles started to really think about turning werewolf… if it helped Scott's asthma and it helped Erica's epilepsy then maybe it could do something for Stiles… That's what Scott hoped, and Stiles knew it just before going for his scan. "Stiles if you have it… We'll do something. I'll do something."

Stiles couldn't die now, not after finally being so close with Scott. He couldn't help but feel different now, like something had changed, like everything was changing and he just needed to let go to get closer to Scott. Sure, he couldn't depend on Scott like he wanted to- Scott wouldn't believe there was something wrong with him and Stiles… well he didn't feel great about that but it did feel good to know his friend had faith in him… it was just, Stiles would listen and try to understand anything Scott said. Scott just… he only considered his perspective, what he knew and understood, what he experienced, what he thought was right or wrong. He'd listen to your input but…

Well it didn't matter now, it was better that Scott felt this way… even if it did make Stiles feel unsure, even if it did make Stiles feel like he was on his own and struggling by himself. It was better this way, Scott just seemed more worried about Stiles, this look of concern. It kind of made Stiles feel good, in some sort of weird twisted way, something he hadn't really experienced before. Usually Stiles would just feel really bad that Scott would look so upset, but now he just pushed away Scott's worry like it was nothing.

Everything about Stiles was just different. It was harder to think, he felt different in more ways than one, and… he was bolder. The more darkness he felt, the less he kept holding on to the fleeting sparks of light. That is, until he was on the roof with sparks flying and suddenly he realized he wasn't sure what was going on. There were rubber gloves on his hands, wires at his feet, and a really dangerous looking tear in electrical gear.

Giving in to what he felt when he was with Scott felt right, even if it felt like he was letting go of his own restraints, even if he was acting different from how he normally would… but… what… was happening? Stiles' chest heaved as he counted his fingers covered in thick yellow gloves. This… this was real… "No!" He screamed at his other self who moved like shadows behind cages on the roof.

"Come on, you know we want to… screw them all! Just do it!"

"_No! _What's going _on_-" His chest swam. His head swam. It was like the world was spinning in a whirlpool and Scott wasn't there this time, he wasn't there to tell him to count his fingers. He wasn't there to make him hold his breath with lips pressed on each other. "_Stop- _I don't want to do this!" But he did, there was a part of him that did, and it confused him. If he kept letting go though… the panic might leave, it was so painful to resist… and sometimes it made him feel good… "_No! I don't want this!" _Stiles screamed. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He said as he looked at his hands and saw that the thick wire on the roof had been cut more… seeing as he was the only one there… well him and other Stiles, but that was before he'd revealed what was wrapped up in all those bandages. "_Fuck._" Stiles needed to do something now, give in or get out. He ran.

He hardly slept anymore and he couldn't tell when he was awake anymore… and now he just didn't want to believe his waking life-if it was even real anymore. He wanted someone to understand, someone to help him, someone to reach out. He didn't realize how hard he was reaching out or even how, but he was connecting with someone even if she didn't realize what was happening.

As for Scott… he didn't really… well nothing else really mattered to him now that Stiles, his best friend, his goof buddy who helped him in ways Scott never could seemed to be sick. Why couldn't things just be good from now on? They were getting closer than they ever had before. It was like Scott was in his own world now that revolved around Stiles' wellbeing.

It was hard for him to even consider that something could be wrong with his best friend, but… being able to experience Stiles feelings through smell and seeing, and after going to the roof with Derek he wasn't sure what to think. But his friend was his friend, he might not be okay, but he wasn't _evil_. He couldn't murder- something was wrong, he _knew_ Stiles. Stiles wouldn't do anything like… but the wires were right in front of him and… and… and… they were moving?

XXX

Stiles walked out of the hospital… so they thought they could kill him, with that little pup? _Please_, just because he didn't get her the first time doesn't mean he couldn't stop her when she _did_ come. She didn't even know anything, and he… he was powerful. He smiled at himself for finally solving the riddle, for finally… letting go. He felt freer now that he was giving in to the darkness. He knew it was powerful and it would show him the power of shadows, it would show him what it was like to feel strong and not _helpless _or _useless _anymore. He'd be more aggressive with what he wanted now that he could take anything… and he would. But… this wasn't what he wanted, or was it? He had trouble grasping what he really felt and what he thought he felt. His mind felt muddled like things that weren't meant to be. It was as if he were mixing dye in water until he couldn't differentiate one from the other though he knew there were two different origins of thought in his cup. He just wanted to be okay, to be fine, to not worry anymore- and to not be so confused, lost, and alone. And he wanted Scott, to hold him, to tell him he'd be alright even if he wasn't so sure of it.

But he wasn't all there right now. He headed out the hospital, agitated at the damn kitsune trying to tell him- no trying to _threaten _them. How _dare_ she- to such power and perfection. Just because her team of light had gotten them in the past didn't mean they'd be so lucky this time. This vessel was clever and had powerful friends. He took a bit of work… but he did very well once he gave in. Just look at the darkness flickering in and out of the hospital! All he needed was a little juice and he'd be well on his way to becoming a very powerful host. The more darkness Stiles gave into, the more horrid things he did, the stronger they'd be together. Hopefully he wouldn't keep resisting and they'd be able to do things together from now on instead of using other people to get things done. So far that proved unsuccessful.

Out of the hospital entrance they went and-oh look, Kira. She ducked under a rain of electricity sparked by falling wire. Screaming out, she just escaped it, with little sparks catching on her clothes she quickly patted out. Stiles smirked with _him. _He thought he didn't want to but he thought he did, none of that showed on the surface though, it was like his entire being was taking on a new form and there was nothing to hold onto to brace himself. Taking on a grin, he began to walk towards her, ready to end the fight between light and shadows before the foxfire glowed too bright.

"Stiles!"

He froze. Scott was looking down at him, Stiles so close to Kira, so close to- his hand was out, reaching for Kira, and Stiles' eyes were glued to Scott's face which was full of concern and disbelief. Stiles winced in pain as Derek came into view from the roof. The supposed human ran the rest of the way to Kira.

"Kira- are you alright?" He asked, his mind flooding back to who he was. He gasped for air, unsure of what he was trying to do just seconds before. He couldn't possibly have been actually thinking of kill- Kira looked up into Stiles' eyes full of fear as her hand pulled away from the still hot burn mark on her jacket.

"Stiles- I don't know what happened, all of a sudden the wire went flying like they did when I was kidnapped… you don't think… you don't think _I _did it?" She asked him, horrified. "Wait… aren't you supposed to be in-" She looked around at the panicked people leaving the hospital. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, there was a power surge or something." Stiles said, looking around. The live wire kept jumping in the parking lot. "Look, we've got to get out of here, somewhere safe." He said, trying to support Kira by slipping his arm around her.

"I'm fine-I'm fine. I can stand on my own, thank you." She said, somewhat apologetically but still obviously shaken. Scott burst out of the hospital doors and ran towards them. Kira's eyes glossed over in giddy appreciation of him seeming so concerned for her. His face was all flustered and he wasn't even looking at her, jeez he was so worried. She took a step towards him and –slam, he went right into Stiles. Shocked, she fluttered her eye lashes and turned towards their huge embrace.

"Stiles what happened?!" He asked into his best friend's neck.

"I-I don't know." Stiles stuttered, "The lights went out and I… I…" He felt confused, his mind misting up, "I… I saw Kira and I… when did I get dressed?" He asked to no one in particular, backing out of Scott's arms to look over himself. His chest felt heavy like something was being pushed down and he felt unstable again, unsure, helpless. "Oh _fuck_ it's happening again." He said, lips trembling as he swung his hands down, tired of counting only to be proven his nightmares were real. "_Fuck_, Scott."

"Hey… hey, it's going to be okay."

Stiles' eyebrows pinched together with a trembling smile, a sharp jerk to his right as he resisted shaking his head. He wanted to believe Scott like he always did but, how could everything be okay when he couldn't even remember what had happened or how long ago it was that he was going in for a CAT Scan? He nodded anyway though, sucking in his lips to stop them from giving away how close he was to crying. Derek walked past Kira, pulling at Scott's shoulder viciously tearing him away from Stiles.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled at him, gesturing pitifully at Scott. The alpha wolf looked back at Derek confusedly. Kira just stood there, unsure of what was happening but watching intensely as she tried to understand. Derek stood between Scott and Stiles. "Scott," he said, not taking his eyes off Stiles. "You can't just trust him like that. He might have the nogistune in him."

"What-he hasn't _hurt _anyone, he was helping Kira!"

"He hasn't hurt anyone _yet_." Derek said angrily, still watching cautiously.

"Derek, _look _at him." Scott said, stepping closer and putting a hand on the arm of the werewolf. Stiles stood there looking like a tired overgrown mess. He seemed desperate for something to hold onto, clutching his left arm, hunched a bit, with his mouth open and his eyes searching for some stability. He pinched his eyebrows together, and gnawed on his bottom lip.

"No Scott, he's right you have to be careful around me, something's wrong. I don't know what, but whether it's because of my open door or my illness, there's something- wait what did you say was inside me?"

"No, Stiles, you're going to be okay. We'll-" His eyes darted up to the Derek before pushing past him, "we'll _do something."_ He said meaningfully into Stiles' eyes. They remembered their unspoken promise in the hospital. Stiles smiled weakly at him. "You won't be sick anymore."

"Right."

"No- Scott, it might not be just him being _sick_. You can't just fix this with a bite, we might end up making it more powerful!"

"Making _what_ more powerful?" Stiles asked.

"We think-"

"He thinks," Scott corrected.

"Scott." Derek looked down at him. "You can't change what you saw on the roof." Scott couldn't reply to that. Derek turned back to the human. "We think that you might be possessed by a nogitsune." Stiles' chest felt as if it were pounding, like he were trying to suppress a deep dark secret and someone was exposing it to the entire world. Stiles' hands made it to his knees and he found himself gasping for air. Looking up he asked, "A what?"

"It's a dark fox spirit from Japanese folklore, except this isn't just folklore. We think it's possessed you, that maybe having your door open might have let it come inside you." With every word, Stiles felt like he was being punched from the inside. He tried so hard to hold on, to be strong, to not feel helpless. Kira began to step forward, feeling like she could add to the conversation seeing as how she'd investigated with Derek and seen Stiles' bat.

"There's just some weird things from the night I was kidnapped that seem to have something to do with… you." Kira said. Derek remembered what Stiles supposedly said.

"And I hear you think you might have tried to kill Kira." Derek said. Both the alpha and the fox's mouths gaped open.

"How did you hear that?!" Scott asked. Kira's eyes shot wide at Scott for him knowing and not telling her before darting towards Stiles and taking a step back. She suddenly felt charged with adrenalin, and confused. He'd just _helped _her, hadn't he? She took a half step back to him, but was still unsure.

Stiles stood up again, feeling more in control, and Scott stepped towards him, giving his shoulder for him to lean on as Scott's hand went to the small of Stiles' back for support. Kira, trusting Scott, stood taller and relaxed. "It's true…" Stiles said. Her eyes grew wild with confusion and fear. "I think I might have tried to get her murdered." His words felt surreal, like he couldn't have just said them. Stiles? She expected Scott to back away from Stiles now, to come to her side, to be in as much disbelief as her… but he stayed by him, as if he already knew. "I'm not sure." He said. As he continued his words came out faster and with quick breaths. "I don't remember anything, but the handwriting on the board looked like mine, and I had a key to the storage room I hadn't had before… and then it was suddenly gone. And…" He thought about the confusion in the basement and on the roof, but wasn't sure if it'd actually happened.

"And _what_ Stiles?" Derek demanded.

"I don't _know_." He said, trying not to sob as a tear ran down his face. Scott was on the wrong side. That was all Kira could think about, Scott was holding the wrong person. He should have been horrified! She felt… could it be… betrayal? But she trusted him, there must have been something she didn't know. "I just…" Stiles said desperately, "…don't know."

"Alright, it's okay bud." Scott said, pulling in Stiles for a hug. "Let's look for my mom and get you some help, okay?" He said, pulling up Stiles' face to hold his eyes. "You're going to be alright."

"_Scott!_ You can't _trust_ him right now. First we have to figure out-"

"Derek, _stop_!" Scott said, eyes flashing red, suppressing a growl. "_Look_ at him, okay?" Scott said angrily. "Just leave him alone, okay? We can do this later, right now he need some help- he could be dy-" He choked on his words and quickly looked at Stiles.

"It's okay, you can say it." Stiles said. "I might be _dying_." He chuckled darkly with just a breath. Kira hadn't known this, though she knew Stiles was sick. What the hell was happening? "The same way my mom was." He said under his breath, but being that Derek and Scott were werewolves, they heard him just fine. Scott, remembering how Stiles suffered when they were younger at his mother's death, looked away. He was afraid for his friend and afraid that he'd have to be the one by Stiles' hospital bed every night with Mr. Stilinski until the final day just as Stiles had with his mom. Derek felt a little guilty, but he still knew what was practical.

"Scott-"

"Enough." Scott said, eyes red with his werewolf voice overpowering Derek's thoughts. His mind went blank as he only thought of Scott's order. As they walked away, Derek blinked back into focus and was suddenly surprised by what had just happened.

"Wait… did he just-" Derek said turning to Kira who looked away embarrassedly at the usually badass werewolf.

"Oh, thank goodness you boys are okay!" Mrs. McCall said. "Or not! Stiles, you look horrible! Are you okay? You disappeared and your father and I got so worried!" Mr. Stilinski came up behind her and hugged his son, just as Scott jumped back in time.

"Dad-dad, you're suffocating me." Stiles said.

"What happened?! Where'd you go?!" He demanded of his son, grabbing Stiles' shoulders.

"I…" Stiles looked down, before looking his father in the eyes apologetically, somewhat fearfully. "I don't know. I was in the hospital and then I was outside-I'm not sure how it-"

"Oh Stiles." Mr. Stilinski said, holding his son tighter. "What am I going to do with you?" His son felt so guilty that his father should suffer on the account of himself. He didn't want to make his dad go through losing his family again and to the same disease. He didn't want to see the sheriff worry over him again and again. Scott and Mrs. McCall watched the two of them as they stood out of their embrace.

"Dad, I'm fine, don't worry." He said. "No matter what, I'll be okay." Stiles said, his eyes wandering to Scott. His father's eyes went to Scott as well, trying to understand. "If anything really is wrong, there's something we can try." Scott looked down, almost ashamed, somewhat guiltily. Mr. Stilinski continued to watch Scott, unsure why his son's best friend would look that way.

Mrs. McCall unfolded her arms. "Now wait, you can't mean…" Neither boys turned to her. "_Stiles_?! To him?!" She looked between the both of them, waiting for an answer. "Scott you can't be serious!" Her arms came tightly folded back to her chest.

"Well it's worked out for _me_ so far." He said. "And what other choice do we have, it's either that or he-" He cut himself off before describing the end.

Mr. Stilinski took a deep breath in as he began to understand though he didn't want to believe it. "I'd rather my son be alive." He said, turning to Stiles now finally. "Besides, I'll still love you."

Stiles' eyes watered, "I'm so sorry dad." He said, feeling guilty and so hurt that he'd make his father suffer more and more while Stiles only felt loved. "I'm so-so sorry." His father hugged him and told him it would be alright, remembering how the tests revealed what the two boys didn't already know. It was only a matter of time now before they'd have to change his son, though it wasn't like his son hadn't been changing into something else the whole time in one way or another.


	6. Studying

**Okay, so I'm not even close to the story line now, so I will either end this here, or in the next few chapters. Sorry. Maybe another story that follows better in the future?**

Stiles' ended up going home with his dad. He wanted to go to Scott's house, but he felt it would be better for his dad if he actually slept at home for one night. It was either he was missing because he'd gone sleepwalking, was staying over at Scott's house, or out partying all night long, so it was about time he actually did sleep at his own house. Still, Scott could tell by the way Stiles lingered around him that he did want to see his best friend. There was something inside Stiles that seemed to always find its way out of him when he was alone. If he was with others he could keep it down enough, but it'd be easier for him to have panic attacks. There was something about being around others that made him want to hold on more, by himself it was so easy to let go. Often times he did want to give in to the muddle and mess in his head, things… at least when he got the riddle, things became so much quieter, calmer, like he was almost sleeping. He didn't really remember much, and what he did remember he wasn't sure actually happened.

"I'll come around later?"

"Yeah, sure," Stiles replied to Scott with a weak smile.

Xxx

"Scott?"

"Yeah mom?"

Melissa gripped harder on the steering wheel. "Stiles…"

"Yeah, what is it?" Scott looked at his mom, waiting. He wasn't sure what she'd say, but with the tone of her voice, it didn't sound good. She remembered the results the doctor had shown her.

"Stiles he…" When she looked at Scott, it seemed like her eyes were trapped by him, like she could only tell him the truth.

"Mom!" Scott yelled out, grabbing the steering wheel. "Keep your eyes on the road, mom! What do you have to tell me that's so important? Maybe you should try to take on less hours at work." He thought about compensating by going to the vet more often.

"Oh no, sweetie, that's alright." She said. "I just…" She glanced back at Scott before deciding it might be better to tell him later. "Well… I'm just going to drop off some things before heading to work. After a power surge like that, they'll probably need me to work longer tonight."

XXX

"Stiles… you gave me a scare back there… when you were gone. Do you know what happened?"

"Uhm… no." Stiles said simply, shaking his head. "I just kinda…" His voice trailed off and Mr. Stilinski nodded.

"Right, right." He tried not to think about the dimensia, he tried not to think about losing his loved one again to it. Stiles looked exhausted, like he was all burned out with not a single light left to fight with. He felt that he should tell his son that he was… dying. Wasn't that the doctor's job? Maybe it would have been better to leave Stiles with the doctor. Well, Ms. McCall was a nurse and she hadn't said anything so maybe it was alright for one night. He would tell Stiles in the morning, after they'd both gotten some sleep… if Stiles got any sleep.

Xxx

When Scott did come by the house, it was with some homework that Ms. McCall insisted he bring. Stiles' room still had red string all over it. When Stiles walked back into his room, he was a bit taken back by the scissors dug into his mattress. He remembered being frustrated, trying to show the main connection between everything. He couldn't recall if he actually found it or not, but for the time being, he pulled the scissors out and taped them to the wall under all the papers, not wanting to undo the strings. Some of the strings hung from one wall to the other over his bed, but he didn't mind. Suddenly he was unsure of what to do. He couldn't go to sleep or he might find his way in the woods again. Besides if he did sleep in his bed the whole night, he'd probably wake up screaming for his dad. There were the times when he was with Scott and he woke up peacefully, he didn't sleep for that long, but he did sleep some….

In the meantime, he had to stay awake. He untapped the scissors and stuck them back in his bed to keep the strings tight. Carefully, he tried to remember each string and its purpose. Some were easier to recall then others. Letting his finger roll down the lines, he thought and muttered to himself, thinking hard, every detail he could muster between one connections to another. It was as if he were letting his thoughts sink into each string for someone else to ring out for drying. He knew that in the chaos of all his thoughts, there was something there that he was figuring out. No one else could understand him. He felt so desperate to be found, to be helped, but he didn't know how to ask for help because he didn't know the problem. For some reason though, he knew he just needed to focus as hard as he could for someone to unravel his mess. The more he let go, the more he begged for help from anything, the more open his mind felt, like he were sending out radio waves and someone might be tuning in. _The human _would be helpful, he'd be able to stand on his own strength, the strength of his intellect, cleverness, and researching abilities (like when he learned everything there was to know about werewolves overnight). It might not be as impressive as the powers of a werewolf, shadow warriors, kanima, banshee, or kitsune, but it was his own strength and it would be his power and drive.

To remind himself and get his mind working, he'd let his fingers run along a string and see what it connected to. Quickly he'd start to make the connections again, though his mind swam and tried to confuse him with things that weren't real. Suddenly, the other Stiles was in the room.

"Why are you rejecting me?" He asked, "You know who I am, and you solved the riddle. You can never lose me, I'm a part of you. I'm just showing you who you really are under all those nice and silly parts of you. We are the same person Stiles."

"No, _we're _not." He said, touching a string as he watched his other self. "You're-you're that _nogitsune _Derek was talking about."

"And what is a nogitsune? How do you know we are one of them?"

"No, not _we_, you are!"

"Stiles, it is _always_ we. We are the same person Stiles." At this, Stiles shuddered. His hand reached the back of his head as if he might pull his hair out.

"We are _not_ the same person!"

"Stiles…" He said, coaxingly, "You don't have to reject us. We'll take care of each other, we'll protect each other, we won't let anyone hurt us. We don't have to be in pain anymore. Once you give in, we can be one and we can be calmer, relaxed, just let go and you can sleep more."

"_No_." Stiles tried to contain himself as he glared from lowered eyes, "I don't trust you." He practically spat out his words. "People almost die when I let go."

"That's only to protect us, we have to be _safe_ Stiles, we must be _safe_."

"My dad's the Sheriff, how are we safe if we kill people!"

"…"

"You wouldn't… you wouldn't hurt him would you?"

"The less attached you are to others, the easier it will be for you to let go."

Stiles stopped breathing. Scott couldn't come over. His dad. His friends. He… he… they were all in danger now. "Oh fuck." He said, balling up, his other hand coming off the string. "Oh fuck."

"Just let go, Stiles."

"Shut up!" He said in a harsh whisper, afraid his dad would hear and worry. The doorbell rang. Stiles froze. "No, no, no."

"It doesn't have to be now Stiles, we're careful. We wait until you're ready or you need to be ready. Right now, after all we've done, we're ready enough."

"All we've done?-What do you mean all we've done? What have we done?"

"Enough. We've done enough."

"W-w-w-well, but what does that mean? Have we killed anyone, has anyone died?" His other self smiled after hearing Stiles say "we."

"Stiles?" Scott's voice asked from the door of his room, creaking it open after a knock. He found his friend sitting in a ball, hands on either side of his head, eyes wide and staring at him as he walked in. Stiles quickly turned his head at nothing, and then his eyes softened as if it had disappeared. "Stiles are you okay?" He was so tired, so ready to let go, so ready to tell Scott everything. But then he saw his face. Scott seemed so concerned, so worried, so stressed by Stiles appearance. Stiles felt guilty when he felt happy to see how much Scott cared. Since recovering from his mother's death, he'd tried to be the life of the party. Scott and Stiles thrived with each other's happiness, and easily felt upset with each other. They'd both been raised by single parents, and felt each other's pain… but now… now they were in two horribly problematic worlds. Scott didn't need to worry about anything else while he had the whole werewolf thing that was now turning into a whole true alpha thing. There were monsters showing up from out of town and… it's not like Scott would really understand anyway. Stiles had tried to tell Scott once already, of what he thought he was doing. He didn't think it was possible. It really hurt to hear him say so, it just made Stiles feel so much more alone, isolated, useless. He didn't need to go through that again.

So, when Scott asked, "Stiles are you okay?" Stiles, came out of his ball, relaxed his pose, and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just kind of stressed and I guess a little confused." It wasn't completely a lie so it worked. Scott wasn't totally convinced though, Stiles looked a little more than "kind of stressed and confused" when he walked in, but Scott didn't want to push it.

Instead he asked, "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He wanted Stiles to open up to him, but he wouldn't force him. He trusted Stiles to talk to him whenever he needed, they always had. Sometimes it's difficult to notice when and how things change. Scott sat on the floor with the bed at his back.

Stiles came next to him, with some space between them. "Yeah, I'm fine. I-well, I'm not fine, but I'm fine enough."

"Stiles… we'll get through this, you'll be okay." Stiles nodded, having heard this from everyone enough by now. Scott scooted closer to Stiles. "If we need to…" Slipping his hand into Stiles' he said, "I can… I'll help you. With everything. With the changes, with the full moons… I'll-I'll help you with it all." Scott bit his lip, and looked away, Stiles not having looked back at Scott once. "I won't let you go." Scott said. Stiles chuckled at that, _I've already let go so many times,_ he thought darkly. "I won't! I promise." Scott looked up at Stiles. The human's eyes moved a bit towards him but they stayed on the floor.

"Yeah, I know." He said finally, only half-smiling, "I've always trusted you." _Even when you didn't always believe me_. He looked at his lap with his half-outstretched legs. Scott tightened his grip on Stiles' hand, feeling that he didn't get Stiles to cheer up like he wanted. It was difficult to see Stiles upset like this. The last time Stiles was really upset was when his mom died or when Scott almost committed suicide. The latter was only for a short amount of time and everything was fine after that. When Scott got turned, Stiles stuck with him and didn't let either of them get depressed about it.

Still… for some reason, he felt like everything might not go back to normal this time.

Scott rested his head on Stiles' shoulder as he stroked Stiles' hand with his thumb. The human blinked hard and looked up at the ceiling. So many people showed love towards him and all he could do was make them worry. _Useless. Helpless. _His chest pounded as if something were trying to break free. The room seemed to let in a rolling dark mist as the lights flickered. Scott didn't seem to notice… as if Stiles was the only one experiencing it. The electric static of a panic attack started to rise in him, making the pounding stop as his insides felt like they were being thrashed around. _Fuck, not now._ As the panic attack came to its spinning climax the mist began to dissipate and the lights returned to normal. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Stiles thought as he tried to end it while closing his eyes and clutching his chest with his free hand. He hadn't noticed his quick and heavy breathing or that Scott had asked him what was wrong. Stiles tried holding his breath and suddenly his lips were warm. After about five seconds, the panic eased and his eyes fluttered open. He realized that Scott was kissing him now. Stiles felt a sinking ache that something like a kiss should be used for something as horrible as a panic attack. He wanted their kisses to be shared when they wanted to be intimate, not when they were trying to calm Stiles from the mess he was. Again, he felt showered by guilt and shame. When would Stiles finally have a hold of himself?

The human pulled away from Scott and looked down to the empty space next to him. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"For what?" Scott asked.

Stiles began to count everything he was sorry for but gave up once he grew tired of finding things to be sorry about. "… for everything. I wish… I wish I didn't suck so much. I wish things were normal. I don't regret going under to save my dad, but since then… since then, everything has been so _wrong_. It's all because of that stupid teacher, honestly the education system should be more careful! The next thing we know, one of our teachers will be a kitsune! One of their daughters already is!"

"You mean Kira's dad?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I would, she didn't seem to really know anything about being a kitsune."

"Yeah, well, she should. We have enough mysteries in Beacon Hills, we don't need another." Stiles thought about himself and how he just seemed to be a huge sushi roll of mystery. What _was_ going on with him? "Hey… if you have to… to change me…"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think we should do it?"

Scott scooted back to Stiles' side and got comfy next to him. "I don't know… the woods where it first happened?" Scott asked, remembering the hunt in the woods for the missing body.

"That would be a way of coming full circle." Stiles said, appreciating the thought of it. "Ah, I wonder where you should bite me?" He thought about the different places of his body. "What about my cock?" He joked, laughing darkly.

Scott laughed too, "No, come on Stiles, be serious." He said even though he was relieved to hear Stiles laugh, even if he still didn't sound like his normal self.

Stiles looked intently in Scott's eyes. Something about the way they flickered made Scott uncomfortable. "What? Stop looking at me like that." Scott said, getting defensive, but still trying to keep up a kind tone. Stiles seemed different. Suddenly, the human blinked a couple times and looked away, seemingly surprised at himself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. Are you hungry? I've got snacks."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Cool, wait here." He said, going out the door and down the steps. Stiles had begun to notice more clearly when the other him seemed to be taking over. When Stiles was with Scott he wanted to be completely himself, not full of darkness. He came back up with crackers and soda. "So you brought homework with you?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, yeah, but we don't have to-"

"No, we should, it's a good idea. We might have to repeat the year otherwise. It's funny how something like school still seems important even when we live life and death situations all the time." Stiles said with a bitter chuckle.

"Heh, yeah, I guess so." Scott watched Stiles, not really wanting to work on homework, but wanting to work with Stiles, to help him feel and be better. He didn't really know how to though.

Stiles went to the backpack in the corner of his room and pulled out some books. "Wow, I honestly don't even know what we're doing in class… I'm always-well…" Scott knew what he meant. He'd been there when Stiles didn't seem to be focusing and the mid-class panic attacks.

"We could start on this…" Scott said, pulling out his literature handouts. "I think they're due tomorrow anyway."

"Oh okay, what book are we reading?"

"Well, we were finishing _The Crucible_ by Arthur Miller this week."

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah, I have that in my bag, it's like, about a witch hunt right?" Stiles asked, pulling out the book.

"Yeah, actually."

"Well I _do_ pay attention sometimes." Stiles said, grinning with a little tension as he put it in front of him. Scott summed up the play, flipping to important pages, and the two of them worked on the sheet together. "Pass me some crackers." Stiles said, lifting a hand, pulling his eyes off the end of a sentence.

Scott tossed them from his side on the bed and then went back to rereading the last few lines of the final act. Stiles almost caught them, but he thought they warped for a second in midair, and they ended up hitting his chest. Scott looked up and said sorry, but Stiles just said it was fine, and picked up the crackers, pretending nothing had happened. Scott watched Stiles for a bit as he ate his cracker and wrote something down on his sheet before staring blankly at it. "Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, looking up suddenly. "Yeah, what's up?" He turned so that his arm was on the back of his chair.

Scott quickly shook his head, "Nothing- uhm, what are you on right now?"

"Oh-uhm," Stiles looked at his sheet, "number…" He searched for his latest question. "twelve." He said finally, tapping the sheet.

Scott walked over and compared answers so far. "Pretty good, I think we'll do alright tomorrow." Scott said with a smile. "Oh wait, no number nine is wrong." Scott said, leaning over Stiles so that his chest almost touched Stiles' back. "Hale begged the girls to confess falsely to save their own lives, not his own."

"Oh, oops." Stiles said, quickly fixing it. Scott noticed that Stiles' handwriting was worse than usual.

Scott almost pulled away, but then noticed how close the two of them were. He kissed Stiles' cheek and smiled, backing away and flopping on the bed. Stiles chuckled, and finished the last letter and period before turning to Scott. "Should we take a break?" He asked.

"Yeah… that might be a good idea." Scott flirted back. Stiles smiled and came to the Scott's side, rolling on his back.

"Remember when we were in your room a while back? The first time I slept over in a while?"

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"It was the first night I slept without a nightmare since the bathtub incident." Scott chuckled at the silly sounding 'bathtub incident.' "I really wanted to kiss you and… stuff-that night." Stiles admitted, blushing a bit. He felt the darkness swimming in his head, and tried to push it away. Scott slipped his hand into Stiles and it dissipated. The human turned to the werewolf and smiled, glad for his friend and the support he gave him. Scott didn't even know how much he helped out, not completely.

"I…" Scott looked away embarrassedly. "I did too."

"Really?!" Stiles asked with wide eyes.

Scott chuckled, "Yeah, is it that surprising? Look at us _now_."

"I… I guess not, but I don't know, I guess, well yeah I am a little surprised. You just kept talking about Kira!" Stiles said, feeling the darkness creeping at the corners of his mind again.

Scott rolled over to face Stiles, grinning adorably with his hand holding up his head. The darkness retreated as Stiles smiled back in the moonlight radiating off of Scott's face. "You know, you're kind of adorable." Scott said.

"No I'm not! I'm a scary-cool and slightly unstable human boy, with a-what did Derek call it?"

"You're not a nogitsune-"

"_Nogitsune, _that's right." Stiles laughed tensely, turning on his side.

Scott kissed him. "You're not a nogitsune- you're… you're Stiles, my best friend and… my boyfriend." Scott said, trying to sound casual.

Stiles quickly turned his head to Scott. "Oh, we're boyfriend-boyfriend now?"

"Well… yeah, why not?" Scott said, shrugging.

"Oh, no reason, I just didn't know we'd _progressed_ so far." Stiles teased, rolling on his back with his eyes turning to the ceiling.

Scott paused for a second. "Well… I'd say so." He said, scooting over closer and putting a hand on Stiles' chest. "Wouldn't you?"

Stiles smiled at the ceiling without saying anything. He felt so warm with Scott so close to him. Maybe Scott could be his anchor the same way werewolves have anchors on full moons. At least, until Stiles figured out how to handle himself better. Stiles turned to Scott and was somewhat surprised by how Scott's face was to Stiles' nose. As Stiles relaxed in the comfort of his best friend and now boyfriend, he felt the darkness creep its way in. He tried to ignore it while smiling and looking at the different parts of Scott's face. He kissed Scott and the two kissed back and forth for a while, Stiles turning on his side and letting his hand find Scott's back. The more distracted he was by Scott's embrace, the more he let go which allowed the darkness to settle in. He felt it twisting his desires. Scott's hand raced up Stiles' side and then back down to his waist as they kept kissing. Stiles tried to be there completely, but he felt his other self trying to take control. _Let me_, he heard it whisper, startling him.

Scott pulled back, but Stiles tried to ignore it, kissing Scott harder to block out the voice. _Come on Stiles, I'll show you a different kind of fun._ Stiles' eyebrows hitched together as he pressed harder on Scott, trying to hold on to his anchor. Scott almost fell on his back, but didn't mind. He laughed into his kisses at Stiles' eagerness. _You already solved my riddle, you know you can never lose me… just… let go. _He could almost hear it smile, and it agitated him. He was ruining what could have been a pretty good time. Stiles wouldn't let him though, and he tried with all his might to only feel Scott, to rid himself of his other self. Scott sniffed the anxiety and frustration off of Stiles.

"Hey, are you alright?" Scott asked, pulling away just a bit.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles asked, coming in for another kiss.

"Wait stop, you're… what's wrong?" Scott asked, searching his friend's eyes. Stiles looked back, mouth ajar, his breath almost taken away by the intensity of Scott's eyes which made him want to tell the truth. Instead, Stiles pushed away from him and folded his arms on his chest, facing the ceiling.

"You're sucha mood killer." Stiles said angrily, partly to Scott and partly to both sides of himself. He was so frustrated at himself for not being able to suppress the other him.

Scott came closer a bit apologetically, "Hey, I just want to know everything's okay."

"Well, it was _fine_ before you interrupted." Stiles pouted, looking away. Suddenly his other self-appeared where his eyes had landed. _Oh fuck, not again._ He turned his face into his bed and lay on his stomach. Remembering what the nogitsune had said, he told Scott through the mouthful of blankets, "Maybe you should go…" Stiles needed to leave everyone, otherwise... otherwise he might kill everyone.

"What really? What did I do?" Scott asked, concerned.

"Nothing I'm just-I'm tired from that CAT scan, it was a pretty crazy night." Stiles continued through the sheets.

"You didn't seem tired just now."

"Well I'm tired _now_." Stiles yelled through the blankets, his breath hot with frustration.

Scott sat up on the bed, unsure of what to do. He could tell something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. Why wasn't Stiles telling him? Was it really because he interrupted? "Stiles, if I did something wrong, tell me. I won't do it again."

**Yeah, so I have no idea where to go with the story now. I started this like the day before or the day of ****_Teen Wolf_**** before the latest episode (which aired February 17th 2014). I really have no idea where to go with this. -_- I guess I could make it so Stiles eventually can't hold onto his anchor anymore and then imply that Stiles disappeared later and then the whole thing with Stiles betraying Scott... yeah I guess that could work. Okay, next chapter I'll pick up where I left off and work from there. **

**Added: I want to apologize for ending this chapter weird. It sound like it's in the middle and doesn't really have a proper end. I was just kind of frustrated with it and wanted to throw it in the air so I could think about anything else. That was kinda suckish of me. **


End file.
